


Pictures of Lily

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch), princessandthemoose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Foursome - F/F/M/M, J2, M/M, Multi, RP, Roleplay, Smoking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessandthemoose/pseuds/princessandthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tale as old as time. Young Lily Dale has fallen in love with her best friend's older brother; Jensen Ackles. But this time, the feelings are reciprocated. How will their relationship survive the stigma associated with underage love? Especially when Jensen is in the harsh spotlight of the media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Involves pee. A lot of it. Eventually. So if you're not into that, you've come to the wrong place.
> 
> ***This was originally written as an RP, so it is set up in that fashion with third person and alternating roles.***
> 
> In the future, Jared WILL appear, but this takes place before Supernatural. So be patient and let nature run its course. (:
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments telling us what was good and what was oh, so, bad. (;

Jensen locked his car as he walked up to his childhood house. He was home from Hollywood and couldn't wait to see his family. As he made his way up the walkway, he looked through the window, catching sight of a girl with long brown hair sitting on the couch amongst other girls he didn't recognize, and his sister. Jensen pondered for a second, wondering who she was, his gaze lingering longer than it should have. He continued up to the door and opened it, walking into his house, "I'm home!" Jensen exclaimed, walking into the living room where his sister and all her friends were. His eyes landed on the girl again, not being able to help himself, before his sister attacked him with a hug. "Jensen!" Mackenzie cried out, clinging to him. "Hey, sis," Jensen replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you," he added, letting go of his younger sister. "Now, who are all these lovely ladies?" He asked, his eyes wandering back to the girl, a slight smirk playing on his lips. 

Lily had heard that Mackenzie's brother was beyond handsome. She had watched him on tv, and seen that it was true. He was drop dead gorgeous. So when Mackenzie said that he was coming home the weekend of her birthday sleepover, she was ecstatic. He pulled in about midnight, when they were in the middle of watching Titanic, and Mackenzie ran over to give him a big hug. Lily's breath hitched as Jensen made eye contact with her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as he walked further into the living room, and straddled the arm of the couch, flipping the stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

Jensen walked over to the couch after greeting Mackenzie and sat on an empty spot on the couch. Mackenzie pointed to each girl, reciting their names, and he paid attention, trying to put a face to a name; especially as his sister got to the mysterious brunette, Lily. He smiled at all the girls, watching them all blush and fidget, knowing the effect he usually had on girls. Jensen leaned back against the couch, arm resting on the arm rest. "So, who's going to be the first to cry? I bet it'll be you, Lily," he said referring to Titanic, watching Lily's face light up as he addressed her.

"Doubt it." Lily said, playing along, sticking her bottom lip out, pouting at his comment. She turned bright red, not taking her eyes off of Jensen's playful face. Something was in his eyes, and though they were light and joking, she could sense a darkness to his pupils, almost fully dilated. It made her shiver slightly, at the way his eyes bore into hers. "You gonna stick around and watch the ending with us?" Mackenzie asked, taking her place back on the floor, in front of the tv.

Jensen laughed softly at Lily's reply. "It's impossible to not cry at this movie," he said. "So if any of you need a shoulder to cry on, I volunteer," Jensen put a hand on his chest, looking around sincerely at all the girls, watching them all blush and get shy. But not Lily, and that's what he liked about her from the moment he saw her through the window. She wasn't afraid of him like all the other sixteen year old girls were. Yes, she got smitten like they all do, but she didn't seem intimidated. "Yeah, I'll stay around and watch the ending," Jensen said to Mackenzie, his eyes flicking to Lily for her reaction.

Lily felt herself heating up from the inside out, though she didn't let it show on her face. She instead, put on a cute smirk, and scooted over on the couch next to him. "Well, you better get this ready," Lily said, and reached over, smoothing out Jensen's shirt, over his shoulder. She looked directly at him, blinking quickly, trying not to make eye contact with Mackenzie while she was subtly flirting with her brother.

Jensen tilted his head, watching Lily move closer to him, and a satisfied smile fell on his lips, his insides jumping slightly as she touched his shoulder. "I'm always ready, Lily," he responded, spreading his bowlegs out so their legs touched, leaning his chin on his hand as he looked back at the TV. He kept still for as long as he could, trying not to sexualize the minor. Jensen gave in though, hardly focused on the movie, and snuck a glance to his right, directly down Lily's tanktop. Her boobs were big for her age, filling the tanktop with the perfect amount sticking out of the fabric. His insides fluttered as he stared, and he unwillingly pulled his eyes away and focused on her scent more. Close enough to her, she smelled sweet, like vanilla. 

Lily took her chances, and laid her head gently on Jensen's shoulder. She could smell the faint scent of cologne on his neck, and took a deep breath in. This made her chest rise, displaying the cleavage she was showing off. When Jensen pressed his knee into hers, she let out a nearly silent sigh, her eyes snapping to his crotch.

Jensen let her lay her head on his shoulder, smirking silently to himself, and when she pushed her chest out, his eyes darted back down, having a better view at this angle. Jensen chewed on his lip, taking steady breaths to calm the arousal he couldn't help but feel. He reached over her, his arm brushing against her chest as he grabbed a blanket. Jensen sat back the way he was, putting the blanket over the two of them, slipping his arm around the back of the couch.

Lily took in a sharp breath, as an electric feeling coursed through her when Jensen's forearm brushed her chest, right above the line of her tank. He draped the blanket over the two of them, and she felt his arm graze the back of her neck as he rested it on the back of the couch. Lily pulled her feet up onto the couch, tucking her legs under the blanket. The angle she was at was really uncomfortable. So she leaned down slightly, propping herself up with her elbow on Jensen's thigh, and her hand rested on his knee. She could feel a heat rising from between his legs, and she did all she could to keep herself from turning red, at the thought of the proximity her wrist was to his dick.

Jensen's breath hitched in his throat as Lily moved down towards his crotch, not expecting her to do that. He balled his fist, his knuckles turning white, trying to distract himself from getting hard. He couldn't get rid of the thought of unbuttoning his button fly and taking out his cock under the blanket, letting her suck him down till he came in her little mouth. Jensen cleared his throat in response, his leg twitching as the blood rushed to his cock, half-hard in his jeans. He brought his hand off the couch and down to her side, giving her little waist a light squeeze, glancing back down her shirt again.

Lily smiled and looked up into Jensen's eyes, as she brought her hand down, lacing her fingers with his on her waist. She took in a shakey breath, stretching her fingers on the hand that was on Jensen's leg, taking it a step further, and doing something she's never done before. She moved her hand over Jensen's crotch, feeling the outline of his dick under the stretching denim. She swallowed roughly and squeezed him gently, moving cautiously under the blanket. Her whole body was on fire, and she felt as if she was going to be sick, but it wasn't a bad feeling, it was the best feeling of her life.

Jensen reverted his eyes to Lily's eyes as she looked up at him, flashing her a toothy grin. He bit his lip as her hand traveled to his dick, and the hand on her hip dropped her hand and moved down to the side of her thigh, pushing her leg out further so her legs were open slightly. Jensen trailed his fingers up her body to her hipbone, digging his fingers into the arch, pushing into her pelvis, knowing this gave girls a weird pleasure. Jensen adjusted the covers slightly so the blanket wasn't clinging to them, making her hand movements not obvious since there was a gap now between his lap and the blanket. 

Lily gave a silent nervous chuckle, and buried her face into Jensen's collarbone. She opened her legs to him hesitantly, and angled her hips upward, coaxing him down. She licked her lips, and pushed the heel of her palm into his dick, dragging it down the length, and cupping her hand down between his legs.

It took everything in Jensen to not grab her by her hair and guide her mouth down to his cock, and he groaned softly as she dragged her palm down his dick. He cleared his throat quickly after to cover up, glancing around to see if anyone looked back at them. "Lily.." Jensen breathed out into her ear, toying with the waistband of her pajamas. 

Lily's stomach did a giant flop, her body reacting to the way that she could make him moan. She continued to knead away at his cock, when she felt his hand at her waistband. Her name whispered hot against her ear sent shivers down her spine, and she couldn't take it any more; shoving his hand beneath the elastic of her pajama pants. She let out a small whine into his shirt as his calloused fingers came in contact with her soft untouched flesh, radiating heat. All of a sudden, people were clapping and cheering half-sarcastically at the ending of the movie, which snapped them both back into reality. Their hands pulled off of each other instantly before any of the other girls turned around...especially Mackenzie. Their cheeks were both flushed red and pink, and they were struggling to resume normal breathing patterns.

Jensen gasped, taken off guard as Lily shoved his hand down her pants, but reacted quickly, four of his fingers flat against her, fingertips by her slit, palm at her clit, rubbing his hand back and forth. He pulled back immediately as the movie ended and tried to catch his breath. "No tears, Lily?" Jensen asked, trying to act normal, but his heart was racing and his cock was aching. Mackenzie shut the movie off and turned on regular TV, all conversing about the movie amongst the group. 

Lily was rosy cheeked, and her eyes were glimmering with a sheen of lust. Her lips were slightly parted, the corner of her mouth turned up. She swallowed hard, not able to take her eyes off of Jensen. She suddenly felt hyper-aware of her groin, as it was now throbbing with heat. Lily lifted a hand up to her forehead, feeling the temperature of her face, then realising that it was the hand that had been caressing Jensen's dick the whole time, which caused her to smile.  
"Get lost, Jen." Mackenzie said sassily at Jensen, wishing for him to leave her and her friends alone. "We have to sleep sometime."

Jensen smirked, loving the affect he had on the minor, and rolled his eyes when Mackenzie was kicking him out. "Whatever, loser," he replied and stood up from the couch, leaving the blanket over Lily. "See you beautiful ladies in the morning," Jensen chimed, a light chuckle escaping him as he looked at all of them while he left the room, making sure his last glance lingered on Lily. He went up the steps to his room and stripped of his clothes down to his boxer briefs and wife beater, hopping onto his bed. His cock still alert in his boxers, he fought the urge to jerk himself off, having other plans for the night. Jensen groaned loudly and thought about Lily; how she shoved his hand down her underwear, how she touched him through his pants, how she looked at him with such lust in her eyes. By the time he looked at the clock, an hour had passed, so he got off his bed very quietly, tip-toeing out of his room and to the steps, just listening for any sound of life from downstairs. All he heard was heavy breathing, so Jensen walked very gently and slowly down the steps one at a time, the living room illuminated by the moonlight. There were girls everywhere, and he spotted Lily on the couch the way he left her. He made his way to the couch and looked down at her; eyes shut and breathing steady. Jensen trailed his hand down her arm and leaned down, whispering her name so softly in her ear. When Lily's eyes fluttered open, he flashed her a smile. "Come to my room with me, but be real quiet," Jensen said, his voice barely a whisper, and he took off swiftly, quietly, silently back up the steps and to his room, knowing Lily was following behind. Once in his room he shut the door quietly and turned to face her, "I can't stop thinking about you," he admitted sheepishly, stepping closer to the minor. "So beautiful, Lily," Jensen muttered, running his hand down her arm to her hand, gripping onto her wrist. He pulled her hand forward gently, brushing her fingertips against his evident hard cock. "God, I want you.." 

Lily had been asleep, on the verge of dreaming, as she could see Jensen's face. She replayed the events of tonight in her head, stomach churning with desire. She could almost hear him whispering her name. No wait. That was real. And so was Jensen's hand, trailing down her smooth arm. He whispered for her to come into his room, and her heart leapt fifty feet out of her chest. She ran after him on her tiptoes, following him into his bedroom. It smelled like laundry detergent and faint cologne; just like him. She took a deep breath and a hard swallow as Jensen grabbed her by the wrist, wrapping her hand around his erection, even more obvious in boxers alone. She could barely contain herself, staring down between them at his massive length in her hand. She looked back up into his eyes, and blew a stray hair from her ponytail out of her face.

Jensen kept his hand on her wrist as she gripped him, his hips jerking slightly. He guided her hand slowly, moving her by her wrist, guiding Lily to jerk his cock through the fabric. "Don't be shy, baby," Jensen cooed, his free hand slipping into her pajamas and panties, experienced fingers finding her clit. He flicked his pointer finger against the bud, watching Lily jump at the sensation, a dark laugh falling from his lips. "You ever been touched before?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, pressing the pad of his finger right down on Lily's clit. 

A breath caught in Lily's throat as Jensen's hand travelled down her panties again. His fingers rubbed her slit before flicking at her clit. She let out a surprised yet pleasurable short cry when Jensen did this. She shook her head side to side, answering Jensen's question about ever being touched like this before. She has never felt any of these feelings before, but she was glad as hell that Jensen was the one doing them to her. She rolled her hips ever so slightly, causing Jensen's whole hand of fingers to rub against her. 

Jensen grinned as Lily revealed she's a virgin, his cock twitching as the thought sunk in. "Good, good. I'm gonna make you feel really good, Lily. I promise," he said, rubbing his finger on her clit, not too soft but not so rough. "Would you like that, baby?" He asked, voice pure velvet as he removed his hand from her pants and placed his hands on her waist, moving her back to the bed, keeping eye contact with her as he pushed her on her back. Jensen got on top of Lily, body between her legs, leaning down to catch her lips with his own. He kissed her soft and sweet, crotch moving down into hers gently as he licked Lily's lips and tentatively pushed past them into her mouth.

Lily squealed lightly when Jensen picked her up by the waist and laid her on his bed. She felt his dick rub against her crotch, and smiled into the kiss, her eyelashes brushing against Jensen's cheeks as her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands drifted up and rested on Jensen's hips, pulling him closer into her. 

Jensen pushed his hips down, putting a greater force against Lily's body, letting a soft groan into her mouth as he massaged their tongues together. He pushed his legs forward, getting up on his knees, spreading his legs in a triangle; Lily's calves now up in the air. Jensen broke the kiss and looked down at Lily, hands moving to the side of her head. He pumped his hips a few times, grinding up into her, watching for the signs of pleasure on her face. Jensen smirked as moans fell from her lips, kissing down to her ear, sucking on her earlobe, his breath ragged in her ear. He continued to kiss down her neck, making sure to suck harshly on her skin as he reached her collarbone. He nipped at Lily's skin, his hand brushing the strap of her tanktop off of her shoulder, repeating with the other one. Jensen sat up, pulling the tanktop down her torso by the straps, going slow to reveal her breasts. He gasped, dipping down and sucking on her nipple immediately, tongue flicking back and forth, cock throbbing in his briefs. 

Lily arched her back, exposing her chest further, pushing up into Jensen's tongue. Her chest was heaving up and down with ragged breaths, and she was grinding her hips up against Jensen's. His cock was hard, threatening to rip through the fabric of his briefs--she kind of wished it would--and if she tilted her hips just right, the tip of his cock dragged across her slit, making her insides jump like they've never known true pleasure until tonight. Lily wrapped her legs around Jensen's torso, clinging to his body. Her hand was on the back of his head, and she pressed lightly down. "C-can you do what you were doing out there...on the couch?" Lily said, squirming out of Jensen's grasp, before making eye contact with him as she slid her pants down her legs, along with her panties. She spread her knees out, glancing downwards before locking eyes with Jensen again. 

Jensen's eyes were glued to Lily's lower half as she lowered her pajama pants along with her panties. He leaned back on his heels, hands on Lily's kneecaps to spread her legs open wide, taking in the minor's naked body spread open just for him. Lily had a small amount of pubes, the perfect amount that he loved to toy with his fingertips, her clit thick and slit glistening wet, begging for anything he'd give her. Jensen stayed sitting the way he was, the angle gave him the perfect view of Lily's entire body. "I'll do anything you want, baby," Jensen muttered, voice full of promise as he ran his left hand down Lily's thigh, rubbing the crease where her thigh meets her pelvis, then bringing his finger to her clit. Jensen bent his fingers, pressing the knuckle of his pointer finger to Lily's clit gently, rubbing up and down her nerves, dipping down to get his knuckle wet with her wetness. He repeated this motion for a few moments before pressing the tip of his middle finger down on her clit, flicking it back and forth at a steady pace.

Lily shivered at the feeling of Jensen's knuckle on her pussy, flexing her toes, repeating to herself in her head not to climax right then and there. She had never done this with a guy, or anyone for that matter, before. So it didn't take a lot to turn her on. But this was madness. Even the slightest flick of Jensen's fingernail made Lily's hips thrust upwards. She wanted desperately for him to dip his fingers inside of her, as he was so close to her opening. She bit her lip to refrain from moaning.

"Wanna hear you moan, Lily," Jensen said as he watched her biting her lip to hold them in. "Wanna know how good I make you feel," he added as he pressed with more force onto her clit, his mouth watering with the desire to taste her. Jensen got down on his stomach, finger still on her clit as he dipped his head down, moving his wrist up so he could fit his face in place. He opened his mouth and inched closer slowly until his opened lips were closing over Lily's slit. Jensen gave a light suck, Lily's juices entering his mouth causing him to moan against her as he tasted her. He swallowed her before sneaking his tongue out, pressing against her cunt so softly, kitten licking her, finger still moving back and forth on her clit. 

Lily whined softly, clenching her thighs around Jensen's head. She trembled as his tongue shot into her, allowing a moan to escape her mouth. She laced her long, thin fingers into Jensen's hair, and rocked her hips up to his face. "Deeper, Jensen, oh f--" she moaned as he stimulated her clit while licking her slit.

Jensen loved feeling Lily's thighs against his face, pushing the tip of his tongue inside her, requiring more effort than he was used to. As Lily rocked her hips, his tongue went deeper, and he could feel her tightness around his tongue, causing his cock to twitch in his briefs. Jensen just wanted to break her hymen and fuck deep into her, wanted to feel this tightness surrounding his cock. He stopped moving his finger on her clit and removed his tongue, replacing his finger with his tongue. He licked Lily's clit furiously, occasionally dipping his tongue back down so he could capture and taste her wetness. 

Lily gave a throaty whine and bucked her hips up against Jensen's face, feeling his fingers twist inside of her, wanting--no, needing--more. Reluctantly, she pulled Jensen's head up to hers by the sides of his face, and brought her mouth to his lips. She pressed her tongue past and explored every cavern of his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. She broke away, and looked into his darkened eyes breathlessly. "Do you think we could do this...? I-- I think I'm ready..." Suddenly, she reached down his briefs, and pulled his cock out over the elastic, dragging her thumb over the head of his dick.

Jensen kissed Lily back, massaging their tongues together slowly, trying to catch his breath as she pulled away. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, biting his lip as Lily dragged her finger over the tip of his cock. "Because I want to fuck you so badly, and if you're not ready we can wait," Jensen added once he got his head on straight, distracted by Lily's hand on his cock. He moved up so his butt was aligned on top of Lily's chest, his crotch in her face, and he pushed his hips forward so the tip of his cock pressed against her lips. Jensen gripped the back of her head, latching onto her hair. "I'm gonna fuck you, Lily. But god, I need your fucking mouth first."

Lily opened her mouth up to Jensen's cock, looking up at him with big eyes. She wasn't completely sure what to do, so she placed her hands on the backs of Jensen's thighs. She took the tip of his dick into her mouth, and swirled her tongue around the head of it, sliding down his shaft slightly, trying to keep her throat open.

Jensen groaned softly as Lily swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock, pushing his hips forward slightly so his length went a little further into her mouth, but not so far. "Just breathe as you take me deeper. You might not be able to get all of me in your mouth just yet, that comes with practice, which we will be doing," Jensen guided Lily, brushing his fingers in her hair as she took him deeper, a little more than half of his length in her mouth. 

When Jensen said that they would be practicing more later, it made Lily's stomach flutter, and she smiled while blushing. That made her throat close slightly, and she gagged, tears coming into her eyes. She pulled back, bringing a hand to the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, I--" she went back down on him, after she swallowed, clearing her throat. She added a hand to his remaining length that her mouth didn't cover.

When Lily slipped up, Jensen slid one hand to the side of her face, rubbing his thumb against her skin soothingly. "It's okay, baby," he said after she apologized, and nodded as Lily placed a hand on his remaining length. "That's good, like that. Now take what you can, and move your hand on the rest," Jensen muttered, still rubbing her cheek, watching Lily take more of his length again. "So pretty with my cock in your mouth," he cooed, smiling down at Lily.

Lily looked back up at Jensen, batting her eyelashes while sliding up and down, avoiding her teeth on his flesh. She swirled her tongue around more, and then took her mouth off, jerking him faster. She placed her lips on the head, and placed kisses, sucking slightly as she continued strong with her hands.

Jensen reached behind him, swatting at Lily's thigh for her to spread her legs. When she did, he found Lily's clit and began to rub it back and forth with his middle finger. Hand still on the back of Lily's head, he twisted his finger in her hair. "Oh, Lily," he moaned out, dipping his finger down to her slit, slipping a finger inside of her.

She thrust her hips upward with his strokes, arching her back with pleasure. Her legs were growing numb, from her ankles and up her veins. It finally reached her loins, and she pulled in her stomach muscles, and rolled her hips against Jensen, giving a muffled scream around his dick. She pulled off, and buried her head in the crook of his hip, and cried out into his skin, as she felt her inner walls contracting around Jensen's middle finger. 

Knowing the signs of when a girl was close to orgasm, Jensen swiftly slipped a second finger inside, thrusting the two in and out. The motion took more effort since Lily was tight, and when she let herself go and Lily clenched herself around his fingers, Jensen couldn't help but moan. His cock twitched as he imagined that feeling on his dick. "So pretty when you cum on my fingers. God, Lily. Gonna make you cum just like that while I fuck you so deep," Jensen growled, moving his body back down so their crotches were lined up again. He dipped down and bit on Lily's neck, grinding his cock down against her, not yet entering her.

Lily gave an audible moan, tossing her head back when Jensen started talking to her about his plans for her. Her cunt was throbbing achingly, only more-so when Jensen dragged his rock solid cock along her slit, barely stretched from his two fingers, though they were thick. She brought a hand up to her forehead, wiping the stray hairs off of her slightly sweaty forehead. She laid her head back into Jensen's hand at the nape of her neck, and breathed hard against Jensen as his teeth were grazing against her collar bone, her chest rising up, brushing into his.

Jensen leaned up, still between her legs. He grabbed onto Lily's hips and held her up so they were aligned, keeping one hand on her hips as she wrapped her legs around him. Jensen gripped his cock and pressed the tip to Lily's entrance, her wetness coating the tip, looking at her eyes to see if she was ready. He bit his lip, pushing forward very slightly, looking back down as he got the tip of his cock in. About an inch in and he could already feel how tight she was, causing him to let out a deep breath. "It might hurt..." Jensen warned, trying to keep his tone warm and calming. "Let me know if it gets to be too much."

Lily squirmed a bit, spreading her legs slightly further to open herself up more. She felt completely filled up already, and he was barely an inch or two inside of him. She took a deep breath, nodding, tearing up, but she smiled sweetly, to let Jensen know she was ready. Lily grabbed onto Jensen's forearm, digging her fingernails into his flesh, giving a choked off whine.

Jensen kept pushing, taking things extra slow, trying to break through Lily's virginity. Sometimes he couldn't move further at all, but he kept trying, and eventually after ten minutes of this, Jensen's cock was all the way inside of Lily. Looking down and seeing tears in her eyes, he leaned down, arms slipping under her armpits so her upper body was leaning on his forearms. "Don't wanna hurt you," he mumbled, pulling out to the tip; again, slow, so slow. "Just wanna make you feel so good, Lily," Jensen added, burying his face in her neck, kissing and licking and sucking at her skin as he moved his hips forward again, this time it wasn't as tough as pushing in the first time, but her tightness still engulfed him.

Lily felt the sudden pinch inside of her, and she squirmed slightly around Jensen's cock. She bit down on her lip, hard, but then exhaled deeply as the feeling got more pleasurable than painful. When Jensen hoisted her up into his arms, she grabbed onto his hair, guiding his head down her neck and chest, still bouncing up and down slowly, very slowly, on his dick.

Jensen thrusted slowly inside of Lily, going deep, then pulling out to the tip, then repeating the motion. He tried so hard to distract himself from finishing; Lily was so tight and warm and wet around his length, it was overwhelming. Jensen moaned into Lily's ear, whispering her name as he sped up the slightest bit, developing a rhythm. "How's that, baby? You like that?" He asked, adding a little more force to one of his thrusts, testing to see how that felt.

Lily let out an open mouthed grunt at his last thrust. "Harder Jen--" she said, breath getting caught in her throat. Lily latched onto any skin that she could find, dragging her nails down Jensen's back, and biting as softly as she could onto Jensen's earlobe. Lily could hear Jensen's laboured, strained grunts, and breathed into his ear, "You're close..." She pulled away and stared into his eyes, blinking away the layer of moisture that was coating her own. 

Jensen obeyed, flicking his hips with a harder force, but not so hard. "Not inside you," he breathed out, thrusting deep down into Lily. "Where do you want it?" Jensen asked, tilting his head to the side, keeping up the pace of his slow but deep thrusts. He sucked on his bottom lip, orgasm slowly building up.

Lily clenched herself around Jensen, pulling off slowly, and kneeling down, pulling Jensen up onto his knees by his buttcheeks. She knelt in front of him, bringing her hand up to his dick, and aimed it towards her face, stroking rapidly, opening her mouth. 

Jensen gasped at Lily's sudden movements, moving along with her and settling his cock by her face. He reveled in the feel of her quick movements, pressing the tip of his cock to her mouth, pushing it past her open lips so the underside was on her bottom lip. Jensen moaned Lily's name, "Fuck, fuck.." He cursed as he blew his load in Lily's mouth, his head thrown back, stunned at the intensity of his orgasm. 

Lily took a sharp intake of air as the semen shot out onto her tongue. She dragged her tongue along Jensen's slit, taking in all the cum. She gave a slight hum as he rocked his dick into her mouth once again. She pulled off of him with a slight pop, and looked up at him through her lashes. "Y--you're amazing." Lily said breathlessly, placing a kiss on his tummy.

"God.." He groaned, catching his breath, smiling down at Lily once he got control of himself again. He crashed down next to Lily, grabbing the blankets to pull over them. Jensen slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, wrapping his other arm around her as well. "Goodnight," he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Lily's lips before drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we both write as Brooke, as needed.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments telling us what was good and what was oh, so, bad. (;

Brooklyn stirred in her sleep, tossing and turning until she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up quietly looking around the room, and noticing that Lily wasn't there. She brushed it off, figuring she must be in the bathroom too, so she ventured off to go and find both of those things. She came upon a door that was closed, and in her half-asleep daze, figured it must be the bathroom. She half-heartedly knocked on the door, but opened it anyway. What she saw on the other side was not a bathroom.

Lily was in a light sleep in Jensen's arms, not able to fall into a heavy sleep from the high she was still on. Hearing the knock, she sat up, keeping the blanket above her, and her eyes darted towards the door, seeing Brooke there. She blushed heavily, "Are you okay?" Lily asked lightly, trying not to wake up Jensen. Brooke was shocked that Lily and Jensen were in bed, so she nodded in response to her best friend's question. She knew Lily had a big crush on him, and they were getting flirty during the movie, and Brooke was a little jealous. How could she not be? It was Jensen fucking Ackles with her best friend. Brooke has always had feelings for Lily, and Lily has known and reciprocated the feelings the best she could. Lily was straight, but they had shared a few little kisses and have felt each other up when they got drunk, but nothing more. Lily motioned her to come towards the bed so she did, sitting on the side Lily took up. "Did you guys..?" Brooke asked curiously, noticing Lily's bare shoulders that stuck out from the blanket and Jensen's naked torso as he remained sleeping on his back. "Oh yeah," Lily replied, the faintest smirk on her face. Brooke couldn't help but smirk as well. "He was so gentle, but yet he got a little rough too. It was a perfect first time," Lily told her, glancing back at Jensen. Brooke looked at Lily then at Jensen as well, licking over her lip. She took a deep breath before placing a hand on Lily's thigh over the covers causing Lily to revert her attention back to Brooke. "Can we play with him, together, please?" She asked innocently, to which Lily winked at her and nodded. "Definitely," Lily said as she pulled the blankets down to Jensen's kneecaps gently, moving down the bed, one of his thighs between both of hers. Brooke looked from Jensen to Lily, taking in her delicate, flawless body in the moonlight. She didn't know what brought this on, they had often talked about threesomes and she knew Lily wanted to try them, but she wasn't expecting this tonight, obviously. She had never seen Lily naked, only in her bra and panties at their sleepovers, and as she mimicked Lily's position on Jensen's other leg, she rested a hand on Lily's thigh. Both girls leaned down, Lily grabbing Jensen's limp dick, licked up his shaft to the tip, and Brooke repeated on the other side. Jensen stirred in his sleep, his breathing altering as he was becoming conscious as Brooke and Lily licked his length up and down.

Jensen's body became rigid after first awakening, but then relaxed when he realised what was going on. He brought a hand down to lace his fingers into Lily's hair, that felt so familiar. Lily smiled up at him before going back to licking up the length of Jensen's dick across from Brooke. Lily didn't even flinch whenever her and Brooke's tongues collided around Jensen's cock. Lily reached out and grabbed Brooke's hand, bringing it over to cup Jensen's balls carefully, as they continued to stroke him up and down with their tongues.

"Good morning," Lily chimed, a light laugh to her voice as she went back to Jensen's cock, wrapping her lips around the head. Brooke let Lily have it, for now, and followed Lily's lead by rubbing Jensen's balls in her hand. Jensen smirked down at her. "Brooke," he muttered, and Brooke winked at him in response. She leaned back down and ran her tongue up and down his shaft again while Lily continued to suck the head of his cock. 

Jensen instinctively thrust his hips up and down into Lily's lips. But the feeling of two tongues working on him at the same time was overpowering. Lily came off of him with a slight pop, and moved up to his mouth. "I want you to take good care of my Brooke...make her feel nice." Lily said, lips against Jensen's. She then kissed him roughly while Brooke still tended to his stiffening dick.

"Is she a virgin too?" He asked before Lily kissed him, to which she responded by nodding her head against his lips. Jensen smirked heavily against Lily's lips, slipping a hand down to place on Brooke's head as she bobbed her head up and down, taking his cock deep in her mouth. He arched his back, moaning softly as he broke the kiss with Lily. "You're experienced," he said as he looked down at Brooke, watching her mouth move up and down his length. She just responded by taking him deeper. Jensen brought his hands to Lily's thighs, moving her up his body so she was sitting over him. He tilted his head up and licked back and forth on her slit a few times before shoving his tongue up inside of her.

Lily bucked her hips against Jensen's face, pressing herself down on his tongue as he darted in and out of her. She tilted her head over her shoulder, looking down at Brooke bobbing up and down. She moaned at the sight of Jensen's cock sticking straight up whenever Brooke came off of the tip. Lily reached down to her crotch rubbing herself while Jensen's tongue twisted in and out of her.

Jensen shoved his tongue in deep, digging his nails into Lily's thighs, moaning as he tasted her wetness once again. After a few minutes, Jensen removed his tongue from Lily and looked up at her, "Wanna watch you two together," he said, and Brooke stopped bobbing her head, removing her mouth from his cock all together. Lily got off of him and Jensen sat up, back against the headboard to give them space. Lily moved over to Brooke, biting on her lip as she took Brooke's face in her hands, leaning down to kiss her.

Brooke leaned into the kiss, pushing her tongue through Lily's lips. Lily could taste Jensen on the other girl's tongue, and she smiled through the kiss. Brook dragged her hand down Lily's waist, and rested it on her bare hip. She slowly slid her hand in between Lily's legs, feeling the wetness that was there, from her own juices, and the ones left behind by Jensen's tongue, for the first time in her life. Her finger slid across Lily's slit effortlessly, and she stuck her hand in between her own clothed thighs. 

Jensen groaned softly as the two girls made out in front of him, not daring to remove his eyes from them. Brooke coated her fingers with Lily's juices before slowly letting one slip inside, breaking the kiss. "Oh.." Lily moaned as Brooke's finger slipped in deep. Lily leaned back, opening her legs wide for Brooke and for Jensen to see. Brooke wasn't able to take her eyes off of Lily, her mouth watering as she watched her own finger fuck into her best friend. Jensen's cock twitched as he watched Brooke slip a second finger inside, Brooke leaning in to Lily's face, Lily moaning her name as Brooke crooked her finger up into Lily's g-spot, rubbing her. "So fucking hot," Jensen muttered between Lily's loud moans, pulling the girls out of their moment. Lily and Brooke giggled, looking away from each other and over at Jensen. 

Lily saw the heat building in Jensen's eyes, and she turned back to Brooke, kneeling up fully on her knees. She reached out to grab the hem of Brooke's oversized t-shirt, and pulled it off over her head, revealing her small but perky breasts, and the small booty shorts that she was wearing. Lily pulled Brooke in by the waist, and settled her in between herself and Jensen. Lily grabbed Jensen by the wrist, and guided his hand own below the waistband of Brooke's shorts, his fingers coming in contact with the burning heat of her crotch. 

Jensen let out a shaky breath as Lily undressed Brooke, eyes darting to her perky nipples. He ran his tongue over his lips instinctively, practically drooling, especially as Lily guided his hand down Brooke's booty shorts. Jensen crooked his finger up right into Brooke's wetness, looking back and forth between and pleasures Brooke and an eager Lily. "Oh yes, you're tight," Jensen commented, pushing his one finger in as best as he could. "Can't wait to fuck so deep into you. Would you like that?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle yet rough and sexy all at once. 

Brooke tossed her head back, against Jensen's shoulder, and rocked her hips against his hand. She shuddered at the immediate pleasure it gave her, when he slid his finger into her. She moaned in response to what Jensen said. Just the thought of him inside of her sent a ripple of shivers through her core. She bit onto her lip, and couldn't help but make direct eye contact with Lily.

Jensen's hard cock pressed right up against Brooke's back, his free hand traveled to her breast, slowly rubbing her nipple with his two fingers, his finger digging deep in, wiggling it inside the best he could. "Lily, suck me, please baby," he pleaded, pushing Brooke back and moving her onto her side. He flipped Lily around so her crotch was in Brooke's face, and got settled back where he was so his crotch was in Lily's. Brooke didn't hesitate: she leaned right down Lily's parted legs and put her tongue to work on her best friend's pussy. Jensen watched momentarily, cock throbbing at the sight of Brooke leaning down, the look of hunger in her eyes, watching her tongue sneak past her lips and land right down on Lily's swollen clit. Jensen pulled Brooke's booty shorts down and licked over his lips as he spread her legs, looking down at her dripping cunt. Jensen bent down, shoving his tongue right inside Brooke abruptly, her taste slightly different from Lily's, but still good. 

Lily could barely concentrate as she felt Brooke's smooth lips slide against her hot skin, tongue darting into her slit, licking inside of her. She took a deep breath and pulled Jensen into her mouth, sliding down on him as she had done before. She gave a slight hum, bobbing up and down, while simultaneously wiggling her hips for Brooke. Brooke was moaning like crazy. Not loud, more like whimpers. She was finally eating out her best friend, she's dreamed of this for their entire friendship. And what's more was, Jensen fucking Ackles was tongue-fucking her with vigor, trying to shove his tongue deep inside of her, despite her tightness. 

Jensen shoved his tongue deep inside Brooke, wiggling his tongue around despite the tightness, moaning into her cunt from everything that was going on. He looked to the side, watching as Brooke ate Lily with everything she's got; Brooke roughly ran her tongue as fast as she could on Lily's clit, and in response he could feel her moans on his cock. "God..." Jensen moaned out as he pulled back from Brooke and Lily. The two girls looked startled at his sudden movements. He sat up on his heels and gripped Brooke's thighs, pulling her into him. Jensen held the base of his cock and pressed it up against Brooke's wet pussy and slowly, like he did with Lily, pushed inside, groaning at her tightness as he pushed through her opening, only the tip able to enter so far.

Lily sat, legs still spread open, in front of Brooke, breathing heavily as she watched Jensen take Brooke from behind. She knew he wasn't in all the way, because she didn't notice any sign of pain from Brooke. In the meantime, Brooke pushed a hand down against Lily's thigh, spreading her farther open, and leaned down licking a line between her breasts, down her front, and ending with circling her clit, whining against Lily's skin with every fraction of a centimetre Jensen pushed into her, not yet reaching her barrier.

"Fuck, so wet and tight for me, Brooke," Jensen growled, placing his hands on her hips as he pushed slowly into her. Being six feet tall, he was able to get a good view over Brooke's back, not able to see her actual tongue on Lily, but he could see her head right on Lily's sex. Jensen bit down on his bottom lip hard, and once he got his length in an inch or two, he began to make very small thrusts, keeping them short. He moaned, especially once he got his cock halfway in. "Can't wait to fuck you both for real. Gonna have both of you cumming right on my cock all the time, one right after the other. Would you like that?" Jensen ran his mouth, unable to stop, and once he pushed his cock all the way into Brooke five minutes later, he spoke again, "Finger Lily, Brooke. Only two fingers. Get her ready for me."

Brooke shoved two of her fingers up inside Lily, still working at her clit with her tongue. Lily fell on her back, moaning softly, and grabbed the sheets in her fists. She made small little thrusts up against Brooke's hand and tongue, as Brook curled her fingers, hooking inside of her, hitting all the right places. Brooke didn't even cry out when Jensen broke through her barrier, she just jerked forward, but then slid back, taking Jensen all of the way, slowly. 

"Oh yeah," Jensen groaned as Lily couldn't control her moans. "Let me taste," he muttered as he pulled out to the tip inside of Brooke, snapping his hips so he was back deep inside of her again. He noticed he could be rougher with Brooke, that she didn't flinch, but he knew her virginity was his, and so was Lily's. "She's so wet, Jensen," Brooke said and removed her fingers from Lily's pussy. She looked back over her shoulder at him and offered her her hand, to which Jensen bent down and took her two glistening fingers in his mouth, sucking Lily's juices off of her. "God.." Jensen moaned once Brooke removed her fingers, and he placed his hands back on her hips, beginning to thrust inside her, not too fast and hard. Lily got up and moved to Jensen's and Brooke's side, wrapping her arms around Jensen's shoulders, leaning into his ear. "Jensen, please, want you to fuck me. Want you so deep, Jensen please give it to me," Lily begged as Jensen kept fucking Brooke, his face lighting up, loving that she wanted him so bad. He smacked Brooke on her ass as he pulled out, to which she groaned loudly, and Jensen wrapped his fingers in Lily's hair, guiding her down to his hard, wet cock. Brooke turned around, watching as Lily inched closer to his cock.

Lily happily went along with where Jensen's hand was leading her, and ran her tongue along the length of Jensen's dick, before taking it in her mouth, sucking off all the juices from Brooke's pussy. Brooke had turned over onto her back, watching the whole ordeal while her finger worked feverishly at her own clit, moaning softly to herself. 

"Mmm, Lily," Jensen moaned softly, guiding her head on his cock. Jensen reached down once Brooke got on her back, palm facing the ceiling, pressing his middle finger to her opening, other fingers tucked in to his palm. He pushed his middle finger deep in Brooke, crooking it upwards as Lily bobbed her head up and down on his cock, sucking off all of Brooke's juices. 

Brooke thrust her hips up to meet Jensen's finger, her back arching as her inner walls squeezed around his finger, and she moaned through her clenched jaw. Jensen could feel her spasming around his finger, and he grunted, curving it at all different angles. He suddenly became hyper-aware of Lily's tongue on his dick, and he strained his muscles. "Lily, I can't--I'm gonna--" Jensen said, voice deep with arousal.

Brooke moaned as she rode her orgasm out on Jensen's hand, Lily still working her head on his cock. "Lily," Jensen moaned out, gripping her hair tightly with his one hand, removing his other hand from Brooke. He threw his head back, thrusting his hips up slightly as he shot his load in her mouth. Lily didn't swallow and continued to move her head up and down, slowing the motion and tightening her lips around his width. She kept going, moans erupting from Jensen as she sucked the orgasm right out of him, his cock tingling like crazy in her mouth. Lily pulled back from his cock, most of his cum still in her mouth, and went over to Brooke, pulling her up to her, leaning in and shoving her tongue right past her lips. Brooke opened her mouth willingly, and swapped Jensen's cum with Lily. Jensen just watched, breath staggered, little beads of sweat evident on his skin.

Jensen trembled with the aftershock of his second orgasm. He watched intently as Lily kissed Brooke, sharing his own cum between their mouths. "Yeah baby," Jensen groaned to them both, kneeling up, towering over them, threading his hands through their hair. He watched them all over each other, his cum sliding against their lips as they exchanged it. Brooke moaned against Lily's lips and tongue and mouth as the taste of Jensen's cum flooded her mouth. 

While they kissed, Jensen looked away unwillingly and got between Lily's legs, leaning down to tongue her clit fast. Lily brought one of her hands down, finding Jensen's hair to hold, moaning into Brooke's mouth. Brooke pulled back momentarily, to which they both swallowed his cum, before diving back into the kiss; sucking and nipping on each others lips, tongues massaging the others. Jensen dipped his tongue down, running it up and down Lily's slit a few moments before latching onto her clit again. Lily rocked her hips against Jensen's face as he sucked on her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. A few seconds was all it took to have Lily's legs shaking against his shoulders, breaking the kiss to moan and look down at Jensen's pretty mouth devouring her. She clawed at his head as her orgasm peeked, Jensen still sucking and tonguing her clit through her orgasm, Brooke watching in amazement. 

When Lily finally relaxed onto the mattress, she closed her eyes. "Shit. I didn't think life could get much better after yesterday." She opened her eyes, looking at Jensen. "I was wrong." she smiled looking back over at Brooke. Jensen leaned down and kissed her tummy, right above her hipbone. "We've gotta get you dressed girls," Jensen sat up in bed. "Before my sister wakes up and finds out you're missing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments telling us what was good and what was oh, so, bad. (;

It was two days after the sleepover. Jensen was sitting at the kitchen table with the breakfast and coffee he made, digging in and enjoying himself, playing a game on his iPhone. His head perked up when Mackenzie came in, taking a sip from his coffee. "Good morning, loser," Jensen said, to which Mackenzie did a sarcastic laugh. "Morning, douche," she replied, getting a coffee mug and filling it up with coffee.

She turned up her nose. "Eughh. Your coffee is so strong!" she said, dumping cream in it after tasting it initially. "Why do you need such strong coffee? Didn't get enough sleep or something?" she asked, stirring in some sugar too.

"Strong coffee is the way to go," he said with a smile before shoving more food in his mouth. Mackenzie scoffed teasingly. "Pig," she muttered, sitting down and taking some breakfast from the platter. Jensen smiled at her softly. "So...how was the sleepover?" He asked nonchalantly. "What do you care?" She asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"Ohh, I just...yknow...there were...lotta new faces since last time..." Jensen stammered, looking down, taking a big gulp of coffee.

Mackenzie chuckled dryly. "You mean Lily..."

Jensen bit his lip, raising his eyebrows. "I--" he started, but Mackenzie cut him off. "Don't even bother, she's not interested."

Jensen legitimately choked on his coffee.

Jensen gained control of himself, taking another sip of his coffee to cover himself up after almost choking. "Oh please," he responded, rolling his eyes, trying to play it cool. "You know all your friends were drooling over me. Especially. Lily."

"I highly doubt that. I mean, she wasn't the one talking about you all night." Mackenzie rolled her eyes. Jensen's eyebrow peaked. "Really." he mused. "Wonder why." He licked his lips, clearing his throat, stabbing at his plate.

Jensen kept his smirk to himself, picking up his phone again. "Well, I'd really appreciate it if you gave me her phone number," he said, opening up his phone book anxiously. "Please, brat," Jensen pleaded, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his phone, typing it in and handing it back. He looked down and read it, making sure she wasn't screwing him over with a missing digit. He grinned and typed in her name putting a heart next to it. "Thanks little sis."

Jensen grabbed up his dishes, and put them into the sink, dashing to his room and reclining on his bed. He flipped his phone open and clicked on Lily's name. He took a deep breath before sending "Hey babe (:"

Lily was out shopping with Brooke at the mall, trying on different outfits for summer. She decided to get all the clothes she tried on and put on her clothes. She picked up her phone and saw she had a text message from a number she didn't know. When Lily opened the message, she laughed softly at what it said. She wrote back: "Who's this?", although she already had an idea.

"Who do you think, silly?" he replied, getting comfortable on the bed, curling around a pillow, smiling at his phone. Wow, why was he so giddy about this girl. It's not like she was any more special than any other girl he's been with...or was she?

She giggled softly, getting all giddy, but then rolled her eyes at herself as she gathered her bags and the clothes she was about to buy. Yes, he did take her virginity, but this was Jensen Ackles; a growing celebrity who is on TV. Lily sighed softly, but a small smile was on her lips as she replied. "I'm going to guess Jensen. How'd you get my number?" She hoped she didn't sound rude, but she didn't want to sound desperate either.

"The sister, of course." he sent...but followed up shortly after with an "I couldn't stop thinking about you..." He didn't want to sound creepy, but he really liked Lily. She was special, and he wanted to know if he'd ever see her again.

She blushed lightly as she read the two texts, waiting till after she paid for her clothes to respond. Brooke picked up on Lily's grin quickly. "Someone's very happy," she commented as they walked out of the store with their bags. Lily just nodded and laughed, "Well. I just bought a ton of new clothes for summer," she said to Brooke, not sure if she should say Jensen texted her. What if she got jealous? Lily took her phone out of her pocket again and opened her texts to Jensen. "So I'm guessing she knows about us? Aw, that's sweet," Lily typed back, adding a smiley face at the end before hitting send.

"Well...not exactly." he typed, pausing. He rubbed his chin in thought. "She said you 'didn't seem interested'. Yeah...you didn't seem interested because she never saw you that night, because you were in my room the whole night." he typed a winking face, before pressing send. Jensen wondered if Lily still felt the same, or if it was just a 'heat of the moment' thing.

"It's a start, I guess...." Lily typed nervously. She thought for a few minutes as her and Brooke walked through the mall together, stopping at another store. She was hardly interested in shopping anymore, instead glued to her phone. Lily typed a smiley face in response to what Jensen said. "So what's up?" She added before hitting send.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" Jensen typed quickly before he could back out. He got up off his bed, frequently looking to his phone, slipping out of his pajamas, looking for something to wear.

"Sure! What do you have in mind?" Lily typed back, sending the message a few moments later. She walked with Brooke as she went to the dressing room, waiting outside the door for her to show off her clothes.

"Y'know. Maybe, dinner and a movie?" Jensen typed, and looked down, smirking. "Whatcha wearin'?" Jensen smiled, closing his eyes, remembering back to a few nights ago when she was wearing...well...nothing. She was beautiful. Perfect.

Lily leaned against the wall, laughing softly. "Well, I'm in public so this time I'm clothed, sorry. You'll see what I'm wearing later, you know? When you pick me up for that dinner and movie."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that promise. 7? If I can wait that long." Jensen sent. He dressed immediately, impossibly impatient for tonight.

Lily smiled and replied, "Seven is perfect." She put her phone away and looked down at her outfit, deciding she's definitely going to change, and even put on some makeup. Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. It was stupid, really. She fucked Jensen twice in one night, and now that he wants to take her out, she's nervous.

"What's got you so smiley? You sure there's nothing going on?" Brooke said, nudging Lily in the arm. Things between them had been...different...since the other night. Not better or worse...just different. "Is that who I think it is?" Brooke asked, hearing Lily's phone vibrate again. "He wasn't just a one night stand...was he." Brooke smiled knowingly.

Lily blushed lightly, taking her phone out of her pocket again. "Jensen, yes. I thought it was going to be a one night stand, but I guess not..." She admitted, smile fading as she looked at Brooke. "Is that alright... I mean, things have been kind of different lately."

Brooke smiled, blushing. "Lily. He's your man. And obviously you're his lady," she leaned in, lowering her voice. "That was the best night of my life. I couldn't ask for anything more. Go get him." She said, leaning back out, and playfully shoving Lily's arm.

Jensen pulled up to Lily's house, anxiously double checking the house number to see if he was correct. He got her address earlier through text message, not yet ready to ask Mackenzie; that would blow his cover which he basically did earlier by asking for her number. Jensen shrugged it off, taking a deep breath. He got out of the ‘67 Chevy Impala that he drives, warm summer air surrounding him. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khakis, and black shoes. Jensen put a gracious amount of his cologne on, and his dirty blonde hair was tousled perfectly. He walked up to Lily's door nervously, ringing the doorbell.

Lily rushed to the door, composing herself, taking a deep breath, and checking herself in the mirror before opening the door. "Whoa," she breathed out in awe. She had never seen Jensen so put together and just plain sexy. "I--I feel underdressed." she laughed nervously, looking down and blushing. She was wearing denim short shorts, a black bandeau, and a white lace midriff. "Should I...change?" she asked, biting her lip, looking back up at him.

Jensen grinned as Lily opened the door, pulling her in for a hug. Her nervous laughter made him blush, and he looked down at her outfit, shaking his head. "Your outfit is perfect. You look beautiful," Jensen said, reaching for her hand. "So, where do you want to eat? It's up to you," he spoke as he walked with her to the car, opening the passenger door for her.

"Woowww, nice car." she said, running her fingertips along it lightly. "Um...what's my price point? ‘Cause I could easily say Red Lobster or Olive Garden." she said smartly, smirking at him as he climbed in the driver's seat. Suddenly she felt nervous, and too warm. She held a hand up to her cheek casually and felt that she was blushing like crazy. Here she was, going on seventeen, and she was on a date with her friend's brother; an actor, old enough to drink. If that wasn't enough to make her head spin, he took her virginity the other night. Her stomach wrenched in a moment of complete and utter love. What the hell. Pull yourself together. Lily looked at Jensen again, mentally sighing a how friggin' beautiful he was.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her and shutting the door once she was inside. He went around to get in on the drivers side, starting the car. Once the engine stopped roaring and settled, Jensen put the car in drive and pulled off. "There is no price range, silly," he said, laughing softly. "I have a nice place we can go to, I think you'll like it." Jensen smiled and looked over at Lily.

After a few minutes they pulled into a really fancy looking parking lot. Lily leaned forward, reading the name of the restaurant. "Whoa. French. I like it." Lily said, smiling. "Aren't you afraid of like...paparazzi?" Lily asked, as she and Jensen walked through the doors, and seeing the crowd of people.

Jensen held Lily's hand as they walked in the restaurant. "I should have talked to you first," he huffed at his own stupidity. "I'm so sorry," Jensen apologized, giving Lily's hand a little squeeze, looking down at her. They reached the hostess and she smiled at them. "Reservation under Ackles." The hostess nodded, already knowing who he is. "Right this way," she said and they followed her to their table in the back, not entirely secluded, but on the outskirts of the crowd instead. Jensen pulled Lily's chair out for her to sit before going to sit down across from her. "Your waiter will be right with you," the hostess said. She looked shocked, but she walked away respectably without making a scene. "If you don't want to be published in magazines, I'm sure there's something I could do to get your face blurred."

"Um...it's fine." Lily said after thinking for a moment. She knew that paparazzi really weren't that considerate when they had a hot new story. But...was it really the worst thing in the world if she was seen out on a date with Jensen Ackles? Not in the slightest. "B-but if they start getting bothersome, can we um..." she trailed off. She's never been in the spotlight like this before, and she didn't know what to feel.

"Can we what?" He asked, leaning over the table to take her hand. "It's okay, we can do anything you want about it," Jensen flashed her a reassuring smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Lily smiled shyly. "I just...don't necessarily want my picture all over the place. You never know who might see it. My parents, your parents...your sister..." Lily trailed off as she bit the inside of her cheek, thinking about how Mackenzie would flip, knowing that she had been with her brother.

"I don't care about any of them knowing," Jensen admitted, lacing their fingers together. "I mean, of course there's the age difference that people will undoubtedly bring up. But still. How does it feel to be with an older man?" He asked, smirk taking over his lips after he chuckled softly.

Lily shifted in her seat, squirming under the scrutiny of Jensen's eyes. "It...it feels good. So good." She squeezed his hands tighter, smiling up at him when the waiter came and interrupted. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt something." he said, setting the wine glasses down on the table. Lily began to refuse the glass, but Jensen nudged her under the table with his leg, and shook his head every so slightly. So she smiled up at the waiter a he poured their wine.

"No problem at all," he smiled up at the waiter as he came by with the wine, pouring it into both of their wine glasses. "Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked kindly, to which Jensen nodded. "Order for me," he said and winked at Lily, squeezing her hand.

"Um, I'll have the cassoulet, and he'll have the steak au poivre." Lily said, speaking fluid French, surprising the waiter. "Thank you," He said, taking the menus, and leaving. "You're getting pepper steak, by the way." she smiled, taking a sip of the wine.

Jensen stared at Lily as she spoke French, impressed by her knowledge and how perfectly she spoke it. "Perfect. And what'd you get?" He asked and picked up his wine glass with his free hand. Jensen circled the glass, letting it swish around before taking a sip.

"Duck and white beans." Lily said. She stared at the wine spinning before hitting his lips, mesmerised by the way Jensen swirled his glass. She smiled, and half-stood up in her chair, kissing him on the lips. "You're so gorgeous." she said against his lips.

Jensen made a teasing icky face at what Lily ordered, laughing softly. His laughing died down though as Lily stood up to kiss him. Jensen leaned up to reach her and kissed back, a soft blush forming on his cheeks at the gesture. "So are you, Lily," he muttered back against her lips.

Out of the corner of Lily's eye, she thought she saw a flash, but she quickly dismissed the thought as she sat back down, listening to Jensen talk for a bit before the food came to the table.

The dinner came and they both ate, sharing some of their food by feeding each other. The wine went quickly, and once they were done eating, Lily ordered dessert for them. After, Jensen paid the bill and they both got up to leave. As they were walking out, that's when the paparazzi came to them, at least four of them, and began taking pictures of them, hand in hand, walking out of the restaurant.

"Jen--" she whispered, turning into his shoulder, protecting herself. "Make them go away." she breathed into his neck, worried. "I wanna go home." she said, squeezing his hand.

Jensen dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her proactively, trying to block her. "I'm so sorry. You can come to my house," he said as he leaned down slightly for her to hear him. The paparazzi were taking pictures, yelling things at them like, "What's your new girlfriend’s name?" Jensen and Lily didn't answer and went to the Impala, Jensen unlocking the door for them to get inside. The flashes still followed them until they pulled away.

"I'm sorry...I freaked out..." Lily said, sinking into the seat, running her hands through her hair, digging the heels over her palms into her eyes. "I'm...kinda tired. Can we just...go to sleep?" Lily asked, frowning, and reaching out to hold the hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Of course, got to sneak you in though," Jensen replied, glancing at the clock. It was only nine at night, meaning people had to be home, especially Mackenzie. Jensen pulled Lily into him, moving her to the middle seat, and wrapped his arm around her. "Next time I'll bring dinner to you, how about that?"

"That sounds better." Lily rested her head against Jensen's shoulder. When they arrived at the house, Lily climbed out of the car, and went around to the back of the house, where she remembered Jensen' room was. "I'll wait here." she whispered, and ran off to the window while Jensen went around to the front.

Jensen nodded and went to the front of the house, going in through the garage. He said hello to his mother and father who were watching TV on the couch, figuring Mackenzie was in her room. He made his way to his bedroom and went right to his window, opening it up to let Lily in.

Lily climbed in through the window, landing gracefully on the carpet. "Safe?" Lily whispered, climbing onto the bed. She curled up, her hair splaying across the pillows. She patted the bed next to her, looking at Jensen.

Jensen put his hand on her side to help her in, though she didn't really need it. "Safe. We just have to be quiet. I think Mackenzie is home." He smiled at her softly before going over to the bed, laying down next to her. His hand found her side again, and he slipped his hand under her shirt, gently beginning to stroke her skin soothingly.

"Mmm," she hummed, smiling. "That makes it all the more fun though." she said, dragging his hand up, pushing up her shirt, and resting their hands on the curve of her chest.

"Like the other night under the blanket during the movie?" He asked, smirking slightly. Jensen moved his hand with Lily's up to the curve of her chest, using his other hand to remove her tiny shirt. He tossed it to the floor and slipped his hand under her black bandeau.

"Exactly like that." Lily arched her back, pressing herself into Jensen's hand. Her hands travelled down to Jensen's zipper, and pushed his pants off, tossing them aside. She moaned softly, wrapping her knee around Jensen's leg, resting her leg between his.

Jensen helped Lily by kicking his shorts off, biting down on his lip as he squeezed her breast in his hand. He moved his hand a little down after releasing her so his thumb was on her nipple, beginning to rub the pad of his thumb in a circle.

Lily slid her way on top of Jensen, soft whimpers coming from her slightly parted lips. She pushed her hips down onto Jensen's, his slightly hard cock sliding down between her legs easily. She pressed kisses to his bare chest, sucking on the crook of his neck.

Jensen's breath hitched as Lily got ontop of him and took control, pulling her bandeau over her head quickly. "Lily baby kiss me," he said, voice coming out as a whisper unintentionally. He rolled his hips slowly, grinding his cock up against Lily's body, whimpering softly.

And she did. She kissed him, moaning and whimpering and groaning and breathing into and against his mouth. Her stomach lurched when Jensen ground against her, and reached down, stroking him slowly but with purpose, dragging her hand up his shaft with every thrust.

Jensen kissed back hungrily, both hands finding her chest. He grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them as he slipped his tongue past Lily's lips. Jensen nipped at her lip when she gripped his hardening cock, her slow stroking teasing but put him more on edge. He moved from her lips down her neck to her collarbone, leaving trails of kisses as he did so. Jensen then trailed his tongue down the curve of her breast to her nipple, closing his lips around it and beginning to suck.  

Lily moaned throatily, arching forward into Jensen's mouth. She sped up her strokes as he worked his magic with his mouth. She shuddered at the sensitivity, gasping every time he flicked his tongue. "Oh Jensen," she breathed, and in response to his sucking, she jerked him even faster and harder.

Jensen alternated between flicking his tongue, sucking, and swirling his tongue on Lily's nipple. "You like that baby?" He asked as he moved his mouth to latch on to the other nipple, hips rocking slightly to meet her hand's movement.

"Yeah," she moaned, grinding down into Jensen. She rocked her body into his, latching her free hand in his messed up hair. "You close?" she whispered, running her hand up and down the length of his shaft in time with their rocking.

Jensen hummed against her in response, sucking harshly until his orgasm peaked. He pulled back then, hips slowing down to a stop as his orgasm ripped through him, soft moans escaping his lips.

Lily rocked with him until his orgasm hit, then watched his face in wonderment, adoring the pull of his eyebrows, the way his lip was clamped between his teeth, holding back a moan.

Jensen's load shot between them, getting on their torsos. His breath was uneven as he came down from his orgasm, looking up at Lily with a smirk on his face. "Your turn," Jensen muttered and gripped Lily's hips, moving her next to him on her back. He slipped his hand down her panties, pad of his finger finding her clit. Jensen began to rub back and forth slowly at first, other hand running along the cum on his own torso, catching his on his finger. Once he got all he could, he brought it to Lily's lips, waiting for her to suck his cum off.

She parted her lips in a breathy moan, and pulled Jensen's finger into her mouth, biting playfully, swirling her tongue around it. She wiggled under Jensen's slow touch, thighs clenching together. She rocked up and down before the feeling got to her, and she dug her nails into Jensen's back when her orgasm came, dragging her nails down his sides.

Once he knew the cum was off of his finger, he removed it from her mouth and moved it to her breasts, rubbing her nipple between his two fingers again. Jensen kept his finger going constantly, speeding up the closer she was getting to finishing. He watched her face as she came, slowing his finger down to a stop on her now sensitive nerves. Jensen couldn't stop himself from dipping his hand down to feel her natural wetness, rubbing a few fingers against her entrance to get his fingers wet of her. He then brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking her off of him.

  
Lily took a deep breath, rolling Jensen and herself over so that her head was laying on his chest. "That was perfect." Lily said, closing her eyes, relaxing into Jensen's strong warm muscled arm. Eventually their breathing evened out, and Lily fell asleep to the sound of Jensen's barely-there soft snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains accidental and intentional wetting.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments telling us what was good and what was oh, so, bad. (;

A few hours later before the sun came up, Jensen slowly rose to consciousness as he felt a warm wetness on his body. He opened his eyes unwillingly, room lit up slightly by the moon but he knew Lily was right next to him snuggled up in his arms. Then he remembered the wetness that woke him up and he lifted the covers and looked down, hearing Lily peeing, unable to see the stream. "Lily!"

Lily stirred from her slumber, groggy and not very cognizant. But then she felt it. The unfamiliar dampness against her legs, the warmth surrounding her. "No." she breathed in disbelief. "No, no no." she said, voice cracking as she scrambled away from Jensen between the sheets. She covered her face with her hands, almost fearing that she would cook with the heat radiating from her blushing cheeks. She sobbed uncontrollably, too embarrassed to think of any word in her vocabulary other than "No, no nonono, no."

Jensen gulped, unsure of what to even do. Lily was freaking out so he kind of just sat there momentarily listening to her constant no's. That's when he realized it didn't really freak him out. He wasn't mad, or disgusted, instead he was actually half hard. Jensen glanced at Lily before wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, Lily, it's...it's okay, really...." He didn't know how to say that it didn't freak him out, but rather made him a little aroused.

"No," she whimpered again. Lily reluctantly turned in to Jensen's chest, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean--" Lily mumbled against Jensen's skin, huddling closer, because it seemed like he wanted her to.

Jensen held her for a few minutes, thinking of what to do that would make Lily feel better. When an idea struck, without warning, he pushed his bladder, pee coming out slowly at first since he was half hard. Once Lily seemed to realize what he was doing, he said, "See? It's okay. I'm peeing the bed too."

Lily swallowed roughly, her throat still tight. She gasped, and scooted closer to him. _Oh my god,_ she thought, and reached her hand subconsciously down to Jensen's lap, caressing his dick, feeling the puddle between his legs grow. Without thinking, she kissed him, square on the lips, sighing into the kiss. When she pulled away, she bit her lip. "Is this kinda...making you horny?" she said, not making eye contact just yet.

Jensen gulped as Lily grabbed his cock, causing his stream to come out faster. His breathing escalated slightly, but he kissed Lily back. His peeing came to a stop right before she started talking, and his cock got harder. "I.... I guess so.... Why? What about you?"

Lily thought it over a bit, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Very." She licked her lips, hesitating before slinging her leg over Jensen's. She straddled his lap, wet panties against wet briefs, grinding slowly as she did the other night. But this time, she took Jensen's dick out, rubbing it against her slit through her soaking panties. The warm wetness made it easy to slide in his lap.

Jensen gasped softly as Lily got on top of him, their wetness pressing together, Lily beginning to grind down on him. Something about the hot wet fabric rubbing against each other made his cock twitch, and he was hardening quicker as Lily took his cock out, pressing it up to her slit through her wet panties. He shivered slightly, his now bare cockhead sliding on her piss soaked panties exciting him. "Damn, Lily..." Jensen groaned, licking over his lips as he looked up at her.

She paused, catching her breath, and looked back down at him. She gulped before continuing to grind, and hesitantly let the rest of her pee out. She immediately knew she made the right decision, because sliding along Jensen's hard dick while pissing through her panties was making her throb with arousal, and she leaned forward to kiss him hungrily again.

Jensen bit his lip, looking down at their crotches when he felt himself getting wet again. He didn't move or speak, just watched as Lily's pee seeped through her underwater, coating his cock, and going down his sides to the already wet bed. Momentarily he was stunned and had a confused look on his face only because he was enjoying this too much even though he had no idea how or why. Soon he was kissing Lily back, and as he did so Jensen moved his hands to her ass, gripping onto her and squeezing her ass through the wet fabric of her underwear.

Lily grunted in approval when she felt Jensen's fingers squeezing her firmly. She grabbed his sides, flipping the two of them over, sloshing in the wetness of the sheets. When Lily separated for a moment, she reached down, pulling the middle of her panties aside, grabbing Jensen's dick, sliding him easily inside of her, because they were so slick. She was still very very tight, but that was part of what made the sex so good.

Jensen let Lily take control, pushing his hips once she had the head of his cock against her slit. He easily slid inside, pushing deep past her tightness. Lily's insides clenched around his cock causing him to whimper softly, pulling his hips back only to slam them back into her. Jensen repeated this motion continuously, fucking Lily slow but with great force and deep, looking down and seeing their wet underwear come together every time he thrusted in.

Lily got pushed up into the pillow with each rough thrust of Jensen's hips, whining as his cock hit her inner walls. She dug her nails into his hips before trailing her hands down the curve of his ass. Her hands eventually came to the damp part of his briefs, and she moaned loudly, biting down on her lip to silence herself. "God, faster, please Jen." she breathed against his lips before kissing him sloppily.

Jensen matched her gesture, bringing one of his hands over, palm resting on her hip bone. His fingertips felt over her wet panties and he groaned into Lily's mouth as he kissed her back. Jensen slipped his thumb under the material, gripping onto it, bringing his other hand down to do the same on the other side. He broke the kiss, leaning up so he could speed up his thrusts, keeping the same roughness.

Lily arched her back, reveling in the angle Jensen was fucking her. She cried out as she orgasmed around him, pulling at the sheets around them, and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She was still clenched around him while he pumped in and out of her. "Oh my god, oh my /god/." Lily breathed, sliding off of Jensen, flipping over, and grabbing him, trying to bring him to climax. She whimpered against his bare chest when her hand met with the wet fabric of his briefs, stroking him even harder and faster.

"Holy fuck!" Jensen moaned out as Lily clenched around him, grunting as he gripped tighter to fuck her just as hard through her orgasm. He huffed at the loss of being inside her, flipping over as Lily lead him. Her hand moving quick on him had him gasping soon, back arching as he came, load shooting up and coating his chest, getting on Lily since she was leaning on him.

For a long while, they laid there silently, just breathing heavily. Lily rolled off of Jensen after a while, and sighed. "Well I guess these sheets are ruined." she said breathily, as his cum got wiped off of her stomach with the sheet. "I would still be sorry but...that was the best time of my life. I'm still fucking turned on." she said, rubbing up and down his abdomen.

"Should I change the bedding now?" He asked, not showing signs of moving anytime soon. He had Lily in his arms and it was four AM. His mind was racing, wondering why he was turned on by pee. Jensen was really wrapped up in the moment, and he wondered if this would be something he'd do again. "Did you....know that you liked that before?" He asked softly, turning his head to look down at her. "I'm still turned on too. It was...different... But still, it felt so good, warm..."

Lily closed her eyes, licking her lips, reminiscing on the events of that night. She hummed happily, smiling as she curled into Jensen. "I had no idea. I never thought in a million years... But with you...I guess everything's amazing." She placed a kiss just above his left nipple before reluctantly sitting up. "I guess we'd better wash these. And...these." she said, sliding off of his queen sized bed, and slipping out of her panties, dangling them in front of him before dropping them in his lap.

Jensen leaned down to place a kiss on Lily's head after she kissed his chest. He groaned as Lily suggested they get up. "Fiiiine," he huffed, taking a deep breath before getting up. "And these too, of course," Jensen took his briefs off holding them with Lily's in his hand as he shed the comforter from the bed. "Take the sheets, you're helping me do laundry at this hour," he said and laughed, waiting for Lily to strip the bed before walking out of the door, taking light footsteps downstairs to the laundry room.

Luckily, before Lily could creep her way out of Jensen's room, she spotted Mackenzie on her way to the bathroom, and quickly ducked back behind Jensen's door, trying to get his attention without notifying Mackenzie of her presence. "Jen? What are you doing up? And...with all your sheets...?" Mackenzie said through a yawn, stepping closer to him.

Jensen stopped in his tracks and gulped, stuttering on his words. "Uhm... I-I spilled alcohol in my bed," he replied, voice kind of off like a question. "It's really okay. Just an accident, that's all," Jensen said quickly when Mackenzie stepped towards him, stepping away. He could smell the aroma of his and Lily's piss, and if Mackenzie got any closer she'd be able to smell it too if she couldn't already. "Hmm... Drinking alone in your room at this hour? I don't even smell alcohol. It smells like...." Mackenzie paused, taking a few more sniffs of the air to put a name to it. "It smells like pee. Did you wet the bed?!" Mackenzie laughed, trying to keep it down since it was so early. "You fucking wet the bed!" She laughed more, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. He could still hear her laughter. "Let's go Lily! Quick!" He whispered for her to hear, cursing himself.

Lily bit her lip, running down the hallway with the rest of the sheets, holding them against her half-clothed body before dumping them into the washing machine. They both ran back into Jensen's room luckily before Mackenzie could come out of the bathroom. "Okay now I'm more sorry than before." Lily whispered, going on her tiptoes to kiss Jensen apologetically.

Jensen tossed in their underwear and comforter before starting the load of laundry. They ran back to his room quietly and he shut the door. He kissed Lily back gently, letting her know it was okay. "She's an asshole, it's not your fault," Jensen reassured, going over to the wooden bin in his room. He retrieved a new pair of sheets and went to his closet to get a different comforter. "Let's get these sheets on so we can lay down. I'm exhausted."

  
Lily smiled and nodded, helping him fit the sheets over the mattress. They crawled back into the fresh clean bed, and curled up around each other for a few more hours of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments telling us what was good and what was oh, so, bad. (;

When the sun shone brightly in the room at 7:30, there was a knock on Jensen's door. "Honey, are you awake?" followed by another knock. Both of them woke up to the sound of Jensen's mom's voice.

Jensen groaned and slowly came to consciousness as his mom knocked again. Lily was sleeping in his arms, and he put his head back down into the pillow. He didn't know what to do, act like he was still asleep or answer her. It's not like he wasn't allowed to have girls over during the night, but if she saw that the girl was Mackenzie's best friend who was a minor... He didn't know how that'd blow over. He decided to act like he never woke up, waiting to hear her footsteps walk away before safely falling back to sleep. The next time he woke up, he glanced at the clock that now read 11:03. Jensen sighed and kissed Lily's forehead, gently combing through her long hair with his fingertips. "Good morning, Lily," Jensen cooed in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Lily sighed happily, shivering as Jensen's fingers dragged across her scalp. "Mmm, what time is it?" she asked sleepily, turning into Jensen's chest, and burying herself under the crook of his armpit.

Jensen didn't have plans for the day, but Lily had to get home. After ten more minutes of cuddling they both got out of bed and got dressed. Jensen put on briefs and a pair of sweatpants that he let hang low on his hips along with a black v-neck t-shirt. Lily put her clothes back on from the night before, except her underwear which was in the washing machine. Lily couldn't go downstairs, she had to go through the window, so he met her outside, telling his parents he was going to get breakfast. He dropped Lily off and went back home, stopping to get coffee and a bagel first. Jensen showered and put the same clothes back on and then plopped himself on the couch, turning on the TV. An hour or two passed and Mackenzie came into the room, followed by Lily. His heart raced and he had butterflies in his tummy as he saw her, face a little stunned but disappointed since Mackenzie was with her. "Hey," he said softly, smiling at her. Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Hey. How are you this morning?" Lily said very nonchalantly, as if it was the first time she'd seen him today. "What's on TV?" she asked, sitting down on the couch, far enough away from Jensen, so that they wouldn't raise suspicion.

Mackenzie came over to him and took the remote, changing the channel to what she wanted which was some gossip about celebrities. Jensen cleared his throat and sat up, giving Lily room to sit down. He hoped she would sit next to him, but she sat at the opposite end. "I'm great. How are you today?"

"Oh you know. Just kinda tired, is all." she said casually, trying to hide her smirk by looking down, letting her hair fall in her face. _"Next up, young heart-throb Jensen Ackles from Days of our Lives, spotted on an evening out with his new girlfriend. She looks a little young, don't you think, Jensen?"_ came a voice from the TV, and all three of their heads snapped to attention. Lily saw the telltale picture on the television screen. They were holding hands, and she was curled in against his chest, but you could clearly see her face. She could barely breathe as she looked frantically over at Jensen. "Oh. My. God." Mackenzie said, softly at first.

Jensen's face dropped in his palms after staring at the screen with his mouth wide open. "Is that you, Lily?" Mackenzie asked, voice rough. She could clearly tell it was her, but she couldn't believe what she saw. "What the fuck is going on?"

Lily started trembling, afraid of however Mackenzie would react to this. "Mackenzie, listen..." Lily started, but didn't really have an excuse, except for she loved being with Jensen.

"Oh my god," Mackenzie grunted. "That's disgusting. You're my best friend," she said as she looked at Lily. "And you're my older brother," she added as she looked at Jensen. "That's....that's _illegal_ ," Mackenzie muttered as she remembered the age difference. Jensen groaned and cursed softly under his breath. "Mackenzie, what the hell is the big deal?!"

Lily sat there, arms crossed in defense. "Mack, I--"

"No, stop!" Mackenzie cut her off. "All this time I thought you hung out here for _me_. But of course. I should've known. It was for my brother." Lily shook her head, mouth hanging open, looking between Jensen and Mackenzie. "No, no that's not it at all. You're my best friend. It's just...." Lily trailed off, not knowing how to explain her feelings for Jensen yet.

"You're so dramatic, Mackenzie. And it's none of your business," Jensen rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "Yeah, well now the two of you are all over the fucking TV. What will mom say, huh?" Mackenzie asked, putting her hands on her hips as she scolded at her older brother. Jensen just sighed and shrugged, "I haven't told her yet." "Well I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you than the tabloids." Jensen just huffed and walked to the steps, going upstairs to his room, looking at Lily with apologetic eyes before walking away.

Lily bit her lip, pulling her knees to her chest. She started to cry, putting her hands over her face. "Mackenzie I'm sorry. It just _happened_. Neither of us could have stopped it." she said shakily, looking up the steps to where Jensen disappeared.

Jensen went to his room and laid down on his bed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He typed out to Lily: _"I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know if Mackenzie is kicking you out or what. Do you want to stay? I could give you a few hours and then pick you up later."_ He hit sent and heaved out an aggravated sigh.

Lily felt her phone vibrate once, but didn't bother to look at it. "I think I'd better go..." Lily said, avoiding Mackenzie's glance, and showing herself out. She dug her phone out of her back pocket, reading the message from Jensen. _"Do you think that's safe? I don't want to make things worse..."_ she replied. But then thought a moment, smiling sadly. _"But I'd love for you to do that."_

Jensen smiled at the second text message and typed out: _"Text me when you're ready. Do you want to sleep over again? I love sleeping with you."_

_"Me too."_ Lily typed as she smiled. She walked down the street to clear her head. She didn't know what Mackenzie would think of her anymore. She really did love Mackenzie, but did she also love Jensen? How much longer could they keep it a secret? Not for more than today, since the news story. They'd probably be in some magazine by tomorrow morning too. So how would her parents feel about it? And how will the media react when they find out she's just barely 16? _"I need you right now."_ she sent, along with her location, and collapsed onto a swing at the park, waiting for her knight in shining armor to show up and help her through this.

Jensen read Lily's text and got up, grabbing his keys and leaving quickly. He got in the Impala and drove to the park where she was at, seeing her on the swing and getting out. He ran to her and leaned on his knees in front of her on the swing. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, folding her hands in her lap, raising her head to look at Jensen in front of her. "Is this...wise?" she asked, biting her lip. "I mean, us. I don't wanna b--" she struggled to get this sentence out. "I don't want to be together if you're gonna get in trouble. With your family, or the media, or especially the law." Lily said, a tear falling down her cheek. But she wanted to be with him _so badly_. She leapt forward and hugged him around the neck tightly, sitting across his lap, crying into his shoulder.

Jensen caught Lily and held her in his arms as she cried. "Listen, I haven't taken a girl out in public before, not while being famous. My parents know I would never do that unless I was serious about her. And..." He took a breath, gathering himself. "And for me to take you out when paparazzi are always looking for me, then they'll realize that you are special to me. As for the law, we just....have to be more careful."

Lily looked up at Jensen while he spoke, tears calming. She raised a hand to his cheek, pulling him down into a kiss, still seated on his lap. She sniffled a bit after separating. "I think I'm ready to go back with you now." she whispered.

Jensen leaned down into the kiss, smiling softly against her lips. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the swing. "How about we watch movies in bed and cuddle, and then I'll run and grab us dinner when you're hungry. How does that sound?" He asked as he walked her to the car, opening the drivers side. Jensen guided Lily to get in on this side, wanting her to sit in the middle seat of the bench of the Impala. He started the car and wrapped his right arm around her, driving back to his house.

Lily snuggled up to Jensen's side, inhaling deeply, feeling at home by his side. When they got to his house, she had to be more sneaky than when no one knew about them. But they finally got to Jensen's room, and she crawled into his bed, shedding her pants, but keeping on her shirt for now. "What are we gonna watch, Jen?" she asked softly and sweetly.

"Anything you want, sweetie," Jensen replied and climbed into bed with Lily. He handed her the remote, letting her browse through all the movie channels he had. His sweatpants still hung low on his hips, revealing the fabric of his boxer briefs since his wife beater was riding up his skin. He looked over at Lily and smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Lily smiled, still facing the TV, not looking over at Jensen yet. Her breathing pace picked up, and she reached over, softly stroking the space of skin between his top and his waistband. She felt his stomach flutter at the tickling sensation, and she looked over to him. She grabbed his face with her free hand, kissing him on the lips, trailing down under the fabric of his boxer briefs with her other hand.

Jensen, already looking at Lily, just leaned down again as she grabbed his face. He brought his hand to grip her neck, adding more pressure onto Lily's lips, stomach twitching as she trailed her fingertips down.

She held Jensen's cock in her hand, stroking it slowly as she felt him getting warmer and warmer. She kissed back, arching up into him, making soft moans into his mouth.

Jensen's hips bucked slightly as Lily gripped his cock, trailing the hand that was gripping her face down her body slowly. He mirrored Lily, slipping his hand in her pants, smirking against her lips as he felt her wetness between her legs.

Lily squeezed her thighs together in reflex as Jensen's fingers slipped into her slit. Her hips bucked as his middle finger dragged over her clit, and she brought her other hand down, shoving his sweats down below the curve of his ass.

Jensen broke the kiss as he lifted his body up slightly to help Lily get his briefs down to his thighs. He did the same to her, tugging her pants down with his free hand, spreading her legs open. Jensen rolled over to his side, tracing his finger up and down Lily's slit teasingly, brushing over her clit each time he came up.

Lily bit into her lip, trying to keep silent as Jensen teased her, legs spread wide open, rocking up an down hoping to catch Jensen's finger inside of her. But he kept flicking past her clit, making her more and more desperate, wriggling against the sheets. Her hand searched for Jensen's cock again, stroking desperately along with his motions.

Jensen snickered lightly at how Lily rocked her hips, trying desperately to be fingered. He stopped moving his finger, pressing his palm down on her clit and pushing her body down, pinning her lower body down to stop her from wriggling. Jensen pulled his hand back, slapping it back down against her cunt before sliding his middle finger deep inside her slit.

"O-ohhhh!" Lily involuntarily half-screamed, half-moaned before clamping a hand down on her own mouth. She whimpered desperately and arched her body towards Jensen's hand. Her cunt was still stinging from the smack, and Jensen's finger was wiggling inside of her. It was almost too much for Lily, and she pulled her knees together, moving around from the oversensitivity.

Jensen smirked at Lily's reaction, thrusting his finger inside her slowly. "You like that?" He asked, movement of his hand stilling as Lily closed her legs. "I'll do it again, but you have to keep quiet."

"Mhmmm" she whimpered, hand clamped over her mouth after nodding. She spread her legs again, rolling her hips up once, feeling Jensen's fingers inside of her.

Jensen pumped his finger inside Lily a few more times as she opened her legs for him. He pulled his hand back, palm open flat before slapping it back down over Lily's cunt, cock twitching at the noise. He grunted before shoving two fingers inside her, pushing in deep.

Lily gripped onto Jensen's forearms tightly as tingles were sent up her entire core. Her toes curled as she let out a breath when Jensen went deep inside of her with two fingers. She rolled her hips, getting him deeper inside of her with every motion.

"Lily," he breathed out, gasping at her movements to get him deeper. He crooked his fingers, burying them deep to find her g-spot. He felt around and once he found the sponge-like nerves, Jensen pressed into it and began to rub his fingertips slow but with a hard force.

Lily nearly screamed out from the hard insistent pressure inside of her. She tossed her head to the side, burying it in the pillow, whimpering as she reached her climax. She squeezed her legs around Jensen's forearm, keeping him deep inside of her as she gasped for air.

"Fuck yes," Jensen groaned as he knew Lily was cumming on his fingers, not even caring how loud she was. He rubbed her g-spot through her orgasm making it more intense and longer for her, and when she finally caught her breath and calmed down, he removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth to suck her wetness off them.

Lily regained the feeling in her body, enough to sling her leg around and straddle Jensen, removing his fingers from his mouth, and giggling, kissing him, and tasting herself in his mouth. She looked down to his vertical cock, and was just about to slide down on it, when the door flung open. Mackenzie was standing there in the doorway, half shocked, half disturbed.

Jensen brought his hand to her waist after she removed them from his mouth, kissing her back. His other hand was moving to grip his cock to angle it up towards her entrance when Mackenzie busted in the door. "Holy fuck," he shrieked, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over him and Lily quickly. "Mackenzie, get the fuck out. Are you kidding me?"

Mackenzie didn't know whether to gasp or scream. "I knew it." she whispered angrily. She looked from Lily to her brother, and back again. "Get out." she said at Lily, pointing to the hallway, clenching her teeth. Lily looked to Jensen worriedly, and back to Mackenzie.

"Why are you barging the fuck in here without knocking?" Jensen hissed, wrapping his arm protectively over Lily even though the covers were over them. "I heard someone scream, asshole. There's no way your voice is that high," she huffed, hardly even able to look at them she was so disgusted. "Lily's not getting out. Lily's not going anywhere. And you may not like it, Mackenzie. But too bad. I'm. I'm in love with her. I do not care what you think because it's how I feel. Hate it all you want, but it's not going away. And I won't stay away from her."

Lily un-buried her face from Jensen's shoulder to look at his face and up into his eyes. "Y-you do?" Lily asked softly. She was stunned. She didn't know Jensen felt this strongly about her. "I--I love you too." she cried, grabbing his face and kissing him boldly, not caring that his sister, her best friend, was standing right behind them. For one moment, she ignored the fact that she was straddling his naked crotch, and was so filled with relief and love that she couldn't seem to separate her lips from his.

Jensen kissed back, not caring about his sister. Mackenzie groaned loudly. "Why me?" She said nastily before shutting the door with a little too much force. Jensen pulled the covers off of them, feeling hot from the embarrassment of Mackenzie walking in. "Lily," he breathed against her lips between kisses, squeezing her hips, and bringing her down onto him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christian is written by both, as needed.
> 
> Contains peeing, smoking, and underage drinking.
> 
> Hints at pedophilia in a sarcastic manner.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments telling us what was good and what was oh, so, bad. (;

Lily jolted when her phone vibrated while watching TV. It was Jensen. She smiled and answered immediately. She had a feeling she knew what the call was going to be about. He mentioned a party at his friend's house the other day, and wanted to know if she was interested in going. She confirmed the fact that she would go with him, ignoring the knowledge that everyone there would be drinking, including Jensen himself. But she was definitely ready to go; dressed in a mini skirt and tank top. 

When Lily picked up the phone, he told her he was outside. They hung up and he looked towards the door anxiously for Lily to emerge. When she did in a tank top and a mini skirt, his jaw dropped, feeling heat pooling in his stomach at the sight. "W-wow," he muttered when she got in the car and shut the door. Jensen was in a pair of dark blue jeans with a white button up. "Holy shit," Jensen groaned, looking down at her legs that were barely covered by the material. 

Lily smiled, spreading her legs slightly and biting her lip, blushing. "Who all's gonna be there?" she asked nervously, not sure how she felt about going to essentially a frat party. But as long as she was with Jensen, she felt safe. 

"Bunch of people. Only one you have to worry about though is Christian. He's a trip," Jensen said as he put the Impala in drive, bringing his hand down to rest up high on Lily's thigh. "How am I going to keep my hands off you all night?" He asked out loud, smirking as he dipped his hand a little lower, fingertips brushing against the line of her underwear.

Lily shivered as Jensen's hand brushed so close to her pussy. "You don't have to." she said, just a over a whisper, smiling to herself as Jensen drove, keeping his hand in place. When they arrived, she almost didn't want to get out of the car, but there was a cheer when the Impala rolled up in front of the house, so she knew that Jensen's friends were dying to see him; meaning they'd have to leave the position they were in.

Jensen laughed as he pulled up, parking outside the frat house. He glanced at Lily before getting out of the car, a few of his friends who were standing outside greeting him. When Lily walked to his side he put his arm around her, introducing her as his girlfriend before making his way inside. A few people stared, having seen them on TV and in the tabloids, but he kept walking until he found Christian. He was doing a keg stand in the living room, people around him cheering him on. 

Once Christian was done, the surrounding people cheered wildly, and he coughed up a mouthful of beer. He turned around, wiping his mouth, eyes landing on Jensen. "My man!" he stumbled up to him, clapping him on the shoulder, and leaning into him. "This--this guy can do a keg stand like nobody's BUSINESS." Christian smiled, until he noticed Lily standing there. "Whoaaaa. Holy fuck man, is she yours?" he asked Jensen, laying a hand on his chest, stepping closer to her.

Jensen laughed at Christian's current state. "What's up, Chris?" Jensen asked casually as a greeting, not needing an answer. He put his other hand on the back of Christian's shoulder, hitting it softly. "Lily, yeah she's mine," Jensen said proudly, looking at Christian. He watched as his eyes devoured Lily, going up and down her body slowly, taking in every inch of skin and the tight cling of her tank top. "Damn," he muttered, licking over his lips. He leaned in to Jensen's ear and said softly so only he can hear. "How old is she, Jen? Jesus." His tone of voice didn't sound disproving at all. "Sixteen," he muttered back, and Christian's face lit up. 

Lily clasped her hands behind her back, being shy at first. She noticed how Christian's eyes took her in, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't suck in her stomach and stick out her chest. Jensen and Christian were whispering something to each other, and whatever it was, made Christian smile. Lily took a tentative step towards Jensen, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Nice to meet you, Chris." Lily smiled a small smile in his direction. 

Jensen wrapped his arm around her torso, tucking his fingertips under her boob. Christian winked at Lily as she stepped up and spoke to him before turning around and reaching for two beers to hand to her and Jensen. Jensen shook his head. "Nah, later dude. 'Liquor before beer, you're in the clear', remember? That's probably why you threw up last party," Jensen teased. Christian rolled his eyes and insisted Lily take one of them, keeping the other for him to chug. 

"I--I'm sixteen..." Lily stammered quietly. "I know that, sweetheart." Christian said, but still, popped the bottlecap off with the edge of a ring he was wearing. "You've only got one life, so why not party it up?" Christian said, clinking his bottle to hers, and taking a swig. Lily chuckled at his behavior, rolling her eyes and taking a small swig. She pursed her lips at the sour taste, but nodded politely, holding the bottle by the neck, hoping Jensen would at least help her with the drink.

"Let's go do shots in the kitchen, man," Jensen said, pulling Lily with him while Christian followed through the crowd of people. Christian was clearly intoxicated but Jensen has seen him drunker so he knew he was still conscious. "Gotta catch up to me, Jen. Get on my level, bitch," Christian said as Jensen poured some vodka into a shot glass. He tossed it back easily, only a slight burn before going for shot number two soon after. Jensen growled as he felt the burn travel down his throat, warming his body quickly. Christian kept his eyes on Lily, leaning close to Jensen again. "She's so hot, man. Please tell me you've hit that. Virgin?" Jensen did another two shots while Christian talked, already feeling a little loopy. He pulled Lily in front of him, pressing up against her, hands resting low on her waist. "Oh, yeah. Her _and_ her friend...." 

Lily could already smell the alcohol radiating from Jensen's lips, as she licked her own, having the strong urge to kiss the taste out of his mouth. She felt incredibly warm when Jensen mentioned there first time, and the encounter with Brooke. Looking back on it, she was kinda proud that her first time was a threesome with Jensen Ackles, so she didn't mind that Jensen was telling Chris about it. Christian's jaw dropped, and he hit Jensen on the back, nearly knocking him over. "My god, dude! That's nasty." Christian said with an interested light in his eyes. Lily blushed, pressing further into Jensen, feeling the slight curve of his dick in his pants.

"Yeah, Lily likes it nasty, right babe?" He asked, pushing her body back even tighter against him. The dirtiest thing he's ever done happened between them, and when he thought back on it his cock twitched in his pants. Jensen reached for the bottle, taking a swig before putting his hand back on Lily's body. "Come on, baby. Drink some of your drink, huh?" 

Lily smiled, feeling Jensen's reaction, and rolling her hips slightly. She reached for the bottle, taking a swig or two of it, getting more accustomed to the flavor, but not quite ready for the burn of straight liquor yet. In time though, she was on her second shot of the night, meaning the eighth or so of Jensen and Christians. "I think I'm done for the night..." Lily said, slamming down the shot glass. She definitely felt different, but was handling the liquor quite well. She definitely had more control of herself that Jensen, and certainly Christian. 

"Yeah, small little body like yours...." Christian muttered, his words causing Jensen to shiver despite the alcohol warming him. "Virgin body. Two of them, same night. He didn't last more than five minutes, did he?" Christian laughed drunkenly at himself. 

"Oh no, he has _very_ nice stamina." Lily said sultrily, leaning into Jensen, exaggerating her words to Christian. "Wanna sit down?" Lily asked the two of them, knowing that Jensen was getting a slight bit unsteady beneath her. They walked over to the couch, reclining, with Lily oh-so-conveniently in the middle of the boys' thighs. 

"Of course he does," Christian huffed. "He's Jensen Ackles." They went to sit down, close to each other with Lily in the middle. Christian had his arm behind her on the back of the couch, while Jensen slipped one hand behind her back holding her waist, the other grabbing his unfinished beer and chugging it. 

Lily had taken a sharp intake of breath, and shivered as Christian's hand rested on her thigh, mirroring the same motion that Jensen had just done. He gave her thigh a light squeeze before sighing and turning towards Jensen. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke, wanna join?" He asked, sliding a pack out of his front shirt pocket. 

Once Jensen finished his beer, he reached for another one, popping the lid off. "If you can even walk, yeah," he said with a chuckle, but as he stood up he started to feel all the alcohol he drank. His vision was blurry momentarily from the fast movement of standing up and he wobbled, but he shook it off and took a breather. Jensen put his arm around Lily, leaning on her slightly as they walked through the crowd of people outside. There were people scattered on the porch, and as Christian took two cigarettes out clumsily, he said to Lily, "I lov-I love your skirt." Christian shivered as he looked down, looking at how much of Lily's legs were exposed from how short it is. "Sixteen," he said drunkenly and laughed before putting the filter in his mouth and sucking in as he lit the end. "Hey, how old is your friend, Lily? Is she sixteen too?" Christian asked curiously in between drags, handing Jensen the lighter. 

Lily chuckled, leaning against the railing of the porch. "Yeah, same age. Why, you into the whole pedophilia thing too?" she joked, elbowing Jensen in the ribs lightly before hugging his torso, laying her cheek against his chest as he flicked the lighter closed. She didn't know that Jensen smoked, but--maybe it was the booze talking--she didn't totally hate inhaling the cloud of smoke he blew out. She wrapped her hand around his, and took another sip of the beer he held. "Hey, you said you were finished for the night!" Christian said, though totally not complaining. "Oh. Right. I couldn't help myself." Lily giggled, tugging at the hem of her skirt, pulling it down absent-mindedly, even though she could care less if it rode up. 

"You haven't noticed?" Christian asked, playful smirk on his lips as he looked down at Lily. "Nearly jizzed his pants when you walked through the door," Jensen muttered, to which Christian punched him in the shoulder. He staggered slightly, losing his ground but Lily held him tighter and kept him in place. They laughed loudly, Jensen taking a long drag from his cigarette. "You have the sexiest girlfriend, okay. God damn," Christian huffed. Jensen brought the bottle back to his lips and took a long sip, groaning softly as he brought it back down. "Think I'm gonna have to break the seal early," Jensen groaned, feeling his bladder full. "But, I can't make it there alone. Lily please help me?"

"S-sure," she said, not entirely sure how much help he was asking for. She ran her palm down his chest and abs, feeling the bulge in his gut, knowing that he had to pee very badly. She took him by the hand, leading him slowly around the house. She had to lean up against him a couple times, just to regain his balance, but eventually they got there.

Jensen tried not to stumble as Lily walked him to the side of the house near the trees. They were out of sight from everyone, but he didn't care anyways. He took a drag from the cigarette again before groaning. "I have to go so bad, please help me or I'm gonna piss my pants." 

"Okay okay, keep holding it." Lily said soothingly, crouching down and working quickly at the button on Jensen's jeans. She dragged the zipper down, spreading his fly open, and reaching into his briefs, pulling his cock out tenderly. She stood up, looking at Jensen, still holding him. "It's okay I've got you. You can go now."

Jensen groaned as Lily got down to unzip his jeans. It didn't help that he'd already been half hard since he picked Lily up, and the pervertedness of their conversations with Christian didn't make his arousal go away. He shivered as she held his cock in her hand, looking over at her and taking a few breaths to relax himself. Finally, he began to push his bladder. The sensation of Lily holding him as his stream flowed out of him slowly caused him to twitch slightly. Jensen bit down on his lip and pushed harder, letting out a sigh of relief at the pleasures he was experiencing. 

Lily held him steady as he let go, watching in fascination as his stream seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Lily tried to stop the thoughts she was having, but they kept coming. She remembered back to the night she spent with Jensen where they had essentially wet the bed. It was the hottest time they've ever done it, and she wanted to try it again. Holding Jensen while he was releasing his bursting bladder did not help the fact. She sighed/moaned into Jensen's shoulder, leaning against him more fully. 

Jensen groaned, eyes glued down to Lily's hand holding his cock. He slowed down his stream so the moment could last longer. His body twitched as his cock began to get harder in her grasp, odd feeling since the stream was still shooting out of his dick. Jensen brought the cigarette to his mouth, not moving his eyes away as he took a drag and blew the smoke out, taking another drag right after. "Holy shit, Lily," he moaned out, rocking his hips slightly. 

Lily's breathing became shaky as she slowly ran her hand up and down Jensen's length. It changed the level of his stream, but not so much that it splashed them. She could feel Jensen getting harder, and she wanted so badly to just kneel down and take his piss on her face, but she knew that wasn't socially acceptable. She couldn't get the urge out of her head though. One stroke was too long, and she felt his pee splash her hand. The warmth sent tingles up her body, and she whimpered into Jensen's shirt, dying to take him right then and there. 

Jensen's knees began to shake slightly as Lily began to stroke her hand, but when she accidentally stroked too far and interfered with his stream, his groin tingled. Jensen knew she wasn't freaked out, and neither was he. "D-did you like that?" He asked, stumbling on his words slightly not only because of the alcohol. His stream came to an end and he groaned, not putting himself away, Lily's slightly wet hand still gripping him. "Was that too weird?" Jensen asked insecurely, taking a nervous drag from his cigarette. 

"No--it was...wonderful." Lily said before dropping his cock and shaking her hand off. She took a step so that she was facing Jensen, and went up on her tiptoes, bringing her free hand to the back of his neck, kissing his smoky lips, his dick rubbing against her bare thigh. She moaned into his mouth, extremely aroused at the droplet of pee that rolled down her leg from the tip of his dick. When she pulled away from his lips, she breathed heavily. "I think we have to have a talk about this..." she said shyly, referring to the whole piss thing.  

Jensen let out a sigh of relief as Lily showed no signs of being disgusted. His hands were preoccupied from the beer and cigarette, but he leaned down and kissed Lily back hard, smirking as she moaned into his mouth. Jensen nipped her lip and pushed his bladder again, letting out a few last drops that trickled down Lily's legs. When she pulled back, the smirk was still heavy on his lips, but he nodded as she suggested they talk. "Definitely. I....uh, I don't even know what this is called, or...or why it affects me like this," Jensen cleared his throat. "But...ever since that night you slept over, it's all I could think about...." 

Lily shuddered as a gasp escaped her lips when she felt the trickle down her leg. She knew that Jensen wasn't completely clear-minded right now, but he was conscious enough to know what was going on. "That night was some of the best sex we've ever had...and it was the dirtiest. M--maybe that's what we're into..." she said with hesitance. She ran her hands up and down Jensen's tummy, finally reaching down to tuck him back into his jeans, and zip him up. "I just want you to know that I'm really _really_ into it." she nodded, as if an invitation to do it again and again and again. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains underage drinking, intentional wetting, and sexual peeing.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments telling us what was good and what was oh, so, bad. (;

The day after the party, Jensen convinced his dad to let him borrow his truck so he could go camping. He didn't say with Lily, he didn't get around to telling them yet but he knew he had to soon since it was just in the tabloids a few days ago. Jensen packed up a tent and a bunch of blankets and pillows to keep them warm and comfortable. He also packed a few beers. When Jensen arrived at Lily's house, he texted her to come out. When Lily got in after putting her stuff in the back, he leaned over and kissed her. "So, about last night...." He said as he put the car in drive, having to turn his attention back to the road. "I was on the Internet this morning looking things up, and I found out what it's called. It's called watersports." 

 

Lily chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah I did some...research...too." Lily smirked to herself. "Surprisingly there's a LOT of material out there about it..." She took a deep breath, swallowing roughly, remembering back to the videos she saw, imagining doing them with Jensen, and sighed, turning to look over at him. "D-did you like what you found...?" she asked, wiping her palms on the legs of her jeans nervously. 

 

Jensen laughed as Lily said she did research too. "Yeah, I really liked it." He glanced over at Lily, letting out a sigh of relief. "I... It's so hot. What was your favorite?" Jensen asked curiously. If Lily knew there was a lot of material, she obviously saw a bunch of the things he did. 

 

"Well...there was this one...where...this girl...had to pee really bad, right?" Lily looked over to Jensen, gauging his reaction so far. She reached out to grab his right hand, encircling her hands around it. "And her boyfriend wouldn't let her go. So...when they were making out, she kinda like....lost it, in his lap." she bit her lip nervously, squeezing his hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of it. 

 

Jensen blushed as Lily described what she watched, not that he was embarrassed or wasn't comfortable talking about it with her. It was just new for him, for the both of them. "That sounds...." He breathed out, glancing at Lily. "Really hot." Imagining the wet heat Lily would leave on his lap made his cock twitch in his jeans. 

 

"Maybe we could...try it sometime..." Lily said, just barely above a whisper. It sent a shiver down her spine, just the thought of it. Jensen taking control, and not allowing her to pee. And her punishing him, by doing it anyway, right in his lap. She bit her lip, smiling to herself at the thought. 

 

"Yeah. We can try all sorts of things, Lily," Jensen said with a smirk, finally pulling to where they would be spending the night. It was a few miles off the road, a camping sight. Jensen drove to a secluded area a little far. No one was really there anyways, summer was over and there was a cold breeze at night. 

 

The sun had already started to set when they climbed out of the truck. "So, what do we do now? I've never really been camping before." Lily said, crossing her arms and shivering at the crisp woodsy air. 

 

"We set up the tent," Jensen said with a grin, going around to the trunk to take out the tent and the few bags he packed. He put them down a few feet over, taking the tent out of its carrier. After fifteen minutes of Lily reading the directions and Jensen putting pieces together, the tent was up. 

 

Lily smiled as Jensen wiped his forehead after setting the tent up. "You're so sexy when you're workin' hard." Lily said, running her hand through his hair, and setting the instructions down. "So what next?" she asked, looking around the inside of the tent, kneeling down next to Jensen. She rocked back onto her feet slightly, knowing that she had drank two bottles of water before Jensen picked her up. 

 

Jensen blushed slightly at Lily's comment, smiling as he stood up and walked over to kiss her forehead. He went to get the cooler before setting it down in an empty space a few feet away from the tent. "I say we get the fire going, drink a couple of beers. If you're okay from last night, that is," he stuck his tongue out at her.

 

" _I'm_ fine. I'm not sure about you." she said, pushing him playfully, and giggling. She grabbed the beer hesitantly, popping the lid off, and taking a swig. She could feel the alcohol sliding down to her stomach, and straight into her bladder, sloshing around the liquid already overly-present. She let out a tiny whine, and blushed. 

 

"What?! I wasn't that drunk!" Jensen retorted, throwing his hands up. He laughed and walked around to collect a few pieces of wood for the fire. "Christian loves you, if you haven't noticed," he said as he walked back, placing the wood a certain way so it would stay lit. Jensen pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit some of the branches, watching as it spread and lit up. Finally, he went to sit back down with Lily a few feet from the fire, grabbing a beer himself. "It shouldn't be too cold tonight, but I brought a ton of blankets."

 

"I noticed..." Lily laughed, bringing her knees to her chest. "Good. I love blankets." Lily said, smiling, but curled up to Jensen's side for the time being. The fire warmed her inside and out, and her cheeks became rosy from the heat. The warmth was so relaxing, she almost lulled to sleep, but there was something keeping her awake. She squirmed when Jensen brought the beer bottle to his lips, and it sloshed its way into his open mouth. She held off as long as she could, but when she finished the bottle of beer, she was done for. "Uh, Jen?" she said timidly, remembering their conversation from before. "I--I think I have to pee." she squeezed her legs together tightly, and looked up at Jensen, nodding, and winking, reminding him of the scenario in the video. 

 

"Well you're not allowed to," Jensen said with a light chuckle. "Not until I say," he added with a wink before chugging the rest of his beer. He tossed the bottle aside and reached to grab Lily, pulling her onto his lap. Jensen remained sitting, guiding Lily to straddle his lap. He leaned up to kiss her lips softly for a few moments before pulling back. "Maybe I should make you drink more?" Jensen suggested, moving his hands down to grip Lily's waist.

 

Lily played along, hands resting on Jensen's shoulders. "Oh, I don't think I could drink another drop, I might burst." Lily said with a slight whine in her voice. She bit her lip, grinding down ever so subtly on Jensen's lap. She whined again, actually beginning to feel the urgency in her bladder, when her legs were so wide open like this. "I'm so full, please don't make me drink anymore." she begged, bringing a hand in between her legs, holding herself, and rocking her hips into Jensen once more. 

 

Jensen squeezed Lily's hips, thumbs digging into the V of her hip bones. He could feel how full she was and it made him harder in his jeans. "Might actually let you since you beg so pretty," Jensen muttered, bringing one hand to trace over her lower tummy to feel her fullness. "But you're so full already.." His breath hitched in his throat as Lily brought her hand down past his and gripped herself. Jensen began to push down on her bladder slowly. "Come on, make me wet, Lily."

 

Lily gasped as Jensen pushed on her. She clenched, trying to hold on a little longer, but she could feel some heat between her legs, then get instantly cooler. She knew she had leaked a little. "Jen, I can't hold it much longer," she breathed, bringing her hand out from her crotch, grabbing onto Jensen's forearm, fingertips moist. She settled down onto Jensen's lap, making her pelvis flush to his. She bit her lip, still unsure of this whole ordeal. But she leaned forward, catching Jensen's lips with hers, spreading his lips, chasing his tongue with her own. 

 

"Please...." Jensen moaned out, feeling Lily's wet fingers gripping onto his forearm. He began pumping his hips as Lily pressed down on him, hoping the motion would set her off and make her go. He kissed back willingly, shoving his tongue past her lips and massaging it against Lily's roughly.

 

Lily whimpered into Jensen's open mouth, practically panting with the urge to let it all out. She gripped the front of his button down, and pushed softly, letting out just a dribble, barely. She ground her hips down onto Jensen's lap, spreading the wetness. She whined once she felt the dampness in her shorts, and started to let more out. 

 

Jensen pushed Lily's hips down hard, wanting desperately to feel the wetness. He nipped at her lower lip as he felt the heat begin to soak through his jeans and boxer briefs. Jensen was panting as he broke the kiss, looking down, wanting to see Lily's shorts soak his pants. The light gray material of her shorts were a darker gray where she had soaked through, knowing she was pushing her stream out as slow as possible to make it last longer. "Holy fuck," Jensen groaned, moving one hand down her pelvis, thumb rubbing to find her clit through the wet material. He began to circle the pad of his thumb on her clit, unable to look away as the more Lily let out, the darker her shorts turned and the wetter he got.

 

Lily whined, half in feigned-embarrassment, half in mind-numbing arousal. Eventually she couldn't control her stream anymore, and it came out in torrents. She moaned into Jensen's shoulder when the stream became audible. She rocked her hips up and down, needing more friction against Jensen's hand. "Holy shit--" she breathed as Jensen circled her clit through her shorts. She didn't want to stop peeing, but she didn't want it to be all gone. She strained to stop the flow, swallowing back a lump in her throat, caused by pure need. She unzipped her shorts slowly, pushing them down, and off her ankles. She re-straddled Jensen, rubbing herself again through her soaked panties. But then, she pulled them to the side, kneeling up and spreading her thighs, she let go again onto Jensen's crotch, rotating her hips so that some got onto his abdomen. She bit her lip, hard, looking into his eyes, before looking back to his denim-enclosed cock, focusing her stream on it. 

 

Jensen bit his lip as he heard Lily's stream, not able to help the soft moans that slipped past his lips. With the spike of arousal he felt, he was encouraged to rub her clit even harder. Jensen stopped and removed his hand as Lily unbuttoned and took off her shorts, momentarily letting his hand dart to his soaked crotch to grip his cock through the denim. He squeezed his hard length as he looked up at Lily, panties completely soaked, but the particular scent he was breathing in made him groan softly. When she began to sit back down he moved his hands back to her hips, watching her to touch herself. "Jesus Christ," Jensen grunted as Lily moved her panties, seeing her throbbing wet clit. He was tempted to touch her again but was too stunned to move or even form a thought in his mind as she leaned up and started peeing again right on his crotch. Jensen helped angle her hips right, wanting her stream shooting right down on his cock as much as she did. 

 

A small chuckle escaped Lily's lips as she heard the reaction Jensen had to her actions. She pushed her stream out as hard as she could, soaking his crotch completely through, and splashing up onto his shirt. When she was done, she whimpered, hating the fact that it was over. She slumped back down into Jensen's lap, wrapping her arms around his back, threading a hand into his hair. She laid her head on his shoulder as she slowly ground her bare clit against the rough wet denim of Jensen's jeans. She practically panted into his shirt at the feeling, sending sparks up her core.

 

Jensen felt her pee soak through, down his legs and around his hips to his ass. He groaned when she was done, but all the heat and wetness made his bladder ache, although he hadn't drank nearly as much as Lily had all day. Still, he lifted her up so she was kneeling over him again, while his other hand went and took out his cock, aiming it up at Lily's crotch. Jensen glanced up at Lily and bit his lip as he pushed slowly, feeling his stream shoot up his cock and up, aiming his cock at her clit before dragging it down to get the rest of her crotch wet.

 

Lily's breathing hitched, feeling the wetness wash over her again, and feeling Jensen drag his stream down her slit. She moaned, and looked into his eyes, lowering herself down onto his dick. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders when she felt his piss hit her inner walls. "Jesus, Jensen." she breathed, head falling back.

 

Jensen gasped as Lily sat down on his cock as he peed, encouraged to push his stream harder into her tight wet heat. "Fuck, baby.." He groaned, grabbing her hips and fucking up into her hard, the sensation causing him to moan loud. He was thankful he drank a lot in the past few hours, pee not tapering as he fucked Lily, but as he neared the end of emptying his bladder he whimpered desperately. 

 

When Jensen started moaning, Lily did too, and started rubbing herself to get off while she was still on his cock. She could feel his piss leaking out of her while he thrusted in and out. She whimpered against his neck, biting lightly on his collarbone as she felt her orgasm coming soon. 

 

Jensen quickly moved Lily forward so she was on her back, moving her legs up above his shoulders and leaning down over her. He was desperate to cum inside her and began thrusting his hips quick and deep. Jensen could feel his piss leaking out as he kept fucking her hard until his thrusts faltered slightly, biting his lip and whimpering as he let go of his buildup and came inside Lily. 

  
Lily gasped as she shuddered around Jensen's cock, shooting his cum inside of her. She arched her back, clutching onto his shirt, digging her nails into his flesh. Her breathing became ragged, and heavy, as she tried to catch a breath.  "Fuck, Jensen," she sighed, opening her eyes to look straight into his, licking her lips, dried out from panting so heavily. 


End file.
